A Pseudo SIOC, woke up as harry potter with the powers of DnD charact
by Irugaa
Summary: A Pseudo SI/OC, woke up as harry potter with the powers of DnD characters. hail the king -like story.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, I had no idea what was going on, the last thing I could remember was of me and some friends playing the new dungeons and dragons' game while we enjoyed some artisanal beer I made with some burgers.

The next moment he was awaking in a dark cupboard as a ten years old Harry Potter, with a massive headache while years of the boy's life were shoved in his head, the life with the potters, their murder, the life with the Dursley, and the borderline abusive life, after passing for all this, he fainted and appeared here.

Now he was in a dark place with only an altar in front of him, in the altar fourteen figures of himself with different gears and items. Looking to the altar he recognized all the figures, all they were classes of the D&D game, from left to right, were the figures of the Barbarian, the Bard, the Cleric, the Druid, the Fighter, the monk, the paladin, the ranger, the rogue, the sorcerer, the warlock, the rogue, the artificer and the blood hunter.

Passing his eyes through the altar sometimes he finally chose the Druid, were the nature fighters, with powerful animal forms and nature magic, after selecting the class, the screen changed with options of race, feats, skills and background.

He chose half-elf to race, folk hero as background and two feats and three skills, related to the druid class.

The next second a screen appeared showing different "maps" to choose, and he randomly picked one, the next a light stream passed through his head and several information appeared in his brain, he was going to a medium size map, called Arlgenhen continent.

Here he was Harry potter, the ten years old son of Wayland Potter an alchemist druid that died last month, being the son of an alchemist druid harry had extensive knowledge of the nature, survival skills, alchemy and natural medicine, he had some martial training and could speak and read, common, elvish and draconic.

He also had good arcane and history knowledge.

When the light disappeared, he was in the middle of dirt road surrounded by a forest, with a small screen in front of him.

Reach level – 3– Incomplete  
Kill 10 enemies– Incomplete  
Reach the city – Incomplete  
Sleep in an Inn – Incomplete 

With all these events occurring, he had to take a moment to set his thoughts in line, after some moments he regained his calm, he was in a foreign and strange world and reincarnated as harry potter no less, luckily he was in dungeons and dragons based world and he was a huge fan of the game.

Taking a deep breath, he started to check his belongings, right now, for items he had a leather backpack, one iron pot, one tinderbox, one waterskin, several feets of rope, one full herbalism kit and alchemist supplies.

As weapons he had, one knife, two silver coated sickles, an Yklwa and a small crossbow with ten bolts, for protection he had a studded leather armor and a small wooden shield.

Some others items in possession were a leather book, an amulet made of yew with a bird skull and coin bag with a hundred gold coins and five hundred silver coins.

After checking everything he packed everything back and started to walk in the direction of the nearest town, the old harry used to make that same path with his father, usually they flight until near the city, but occasionally they walked so he knew the way to the town.

The Yklwa was a small spear with a 3 feet wood shaft and a 18 inches silver coated blade, he kept it in hands, for the case of anything less friendly appears, this forest is a home for goblin, wolves and some others dangerous creatures.

He didn't have to walk to long before, four small green humanoids armed with short swords jumped out some bushes surrounding him, goblins, some of the most infamous and iconic creatures in rpgs.

Using all experience of the old harry, he remained calm and analyzed the opponents, goblins were weak, even an armed kid could kill one, the only danger came when they were in large groups, those weren't wearing anything but old rags, the swords however were well maintained since goblins loved shine things and weapons.

With a quick movement he pulled a rose stem, out of his pocket and swing it, in the direction of the goblins, the stem grown and became a thorned whip, and hit two of them, the first goblin had his head ripped off, while the thorns ripped open deep wounds in the second.

One of the two others goblins screamed and jumped towards him, without fear he advanced and stabbed the Yklwa in his head, the last goblin flinched for a second, giving harry time to pull one sickle and cut his head off with a swing.

Looking around harry couldn't help but have a small smile, this world was becoming much more interesting.

….

Walking across a forest was a tedious task, the only things there were, insects, mainly mosquitos, trees, mud, some beast, usually wolfs, he already killed two, goblins, a lot of goblins and occasional feces in the road, he almost stepped in one pile.

The road to the town was very familiar, since in the past he passed several times before, he still had around two hours of walking before getting there.

There were nice parts however, no pollution, no traffic, beautiful sights, the smell of nature and flowers, the song of the birds, the angry running in his direction. Plus, surviving several goblins and wolf attacks, he raised his level and quickly reached to level three.

Leveling up from level one to level three, was very fast and easy, from level one to level two, he had to only kill 7-8 goblins, using the cantrips and attacking any alone goblin or in small groups, he quickly passed to level two.

In the level two he gained the wild shape and the druidic circle, the wild shape was a druid skill that allowed the druid to transform in an animal, it could be used to fight, scout or spy being one of the core skills of a druid.

The circles were where groups of druids with similar views and costumes gathered, there were different circles and each had their own features, by choice he chose the moon circle, druids of this circle were described as fierce guardians of the wilds and Changeable as the moon.

By choosing this circle he was granted the ability to transform into more dangerous animal forms than others druids, giving him a great advantage.

To raise his level to level three were necessary to kill around twelve or more, now with the wild shape and choosing the moon circle, it was even easier, since the wild shape could only transform in beast that he already saw he chose one of the strongest beast saw by this body, brown bear.

Using that form hunting and killing some goblins and wolf became even easier, and in less than an hour reached the level three. After reaching the level three he turned into human again and continued to follow the road.

He was a few miles of the town when sound of animals fighting reached his ears, using the best of his stealth skill he slowly approached from the sounds, until he found the cause, two adult panthers protection two newborns cubs by the looks from a pack of wolves.

Ten wolves surrounded the panthers in a circle, the two adult panthers stood in the middle trying to protect the cubs, one of them probably the mother looked very tired and just growled and covered the cubs with is body.

The other, probably the father jumped to one side to another showing his fangs to any wolf that tried to get any closer. His body had several bleeding deep wounds and one of his eyes was blind.

The wolves also sustained some serious wounds, one of them had a deep wound in the face, revealing the bone.

The young boy, keep watching carefully looking for a chance to kill as many targets as possible with a single spell, the fight lasted a few more minutes until the wolves lost patience and rushed all together.

This was the chance we were looking for, with a quick move he casted the ice knife spell and conjured a sharp shard of ice and aimed in the male panther, the ice shard crossed the air with high speed and pierced the panther's neck.

All the animals were surprised by this and could not react quickly enough when the ice shard exploded, sending sharp shards and cold into them.

All the wolves and the two panthers were killed either by the shards or by the cold magic energy, unfortunately one of the cubs also died, one shard hit the chest killing it instantly.

Taking a knife, he started to skinning the dead animals, thanks to previous experience of this body the process was faster than he thought, he takes all the pelts and gathered some claws, blood and fangs.

Then he carefully grabbed the panther cub and covered him in a pelt, before continuing his way, right now his plan was to sell the pelts for money and raise the cub as his animal companion, druids of the moon circle had even deeper bonds with animals than others circles, especially if the animals were predators.

After a couple of hours, he finally was able to see the wall of the town from afar, a small whining came from the small panther cub in his arms, giving the cub a small scratch behind the hears he continued his way, with a smile.

The rest of the way was easy and he soon approached the town gate, from the others harry memories, this town was relatively big for the countryside, the entire city was surrounded by a thirty feet stone wall, a small line of people and some wagons.

Two guards checked the people, while others two checked the wagons and four more guards were near watching everything in case of any problem. After some minute, he was the next, when he approached one of the guards seemed to recognize him and let him enter without asking any ID.

Because his background as folk hero, people of surroundings areas knew or heard of him for helping his father to save a village from a goblin attack a year ago, it brought some goodwill and gratefulness to him.

While he walked, he admired the medieval architecture of the place, since it was already getting dark, he went directly to an inn, called the Hog-tusk. The owner was a rude dwarf, he served him a meal consisting in baked potatoes with meat, a small milk bag for the cub and gave him a key to a room in the second floor.

After eating he went straight to the room, it was a 4x3 room with only a bed, a small desk with a chair and a trunk at the side, he put the pelt in the trunk making a improvised bed and put the cub there to sleep before going to the bed, when his body hit the bed a wave of tiredness overcame him and he fell into a deep slumber.

The next moment, he saw himself again in the dark area looking to the altar again, this time the druid figure looked just like him did, the same appearance and clothes, of when he was a druid. All others were just like generic figures with no expression or detail, he started to wonder if the others figures would change if he picked them.

**While he thought a new screen appeared in front of him.**

**All mission cleared with success. Please roll the wheels for the prizes.**

After reading, three fortune wheels appeared in the screen with different prizes written, he looked all the prizes available and spinned the three wheels at once, after some time the three wheels stopped in different prizes.

Creation magic formula.

Deck of many things.

Magic Symbol.

After the prizes were selected, three objects appeared in his hands a purple glowing orb, a blue glowing orb and a deck of 22 ivory cards, and some pieces of information appeared in his mind again.

The orbs were called, skill orbs, by absorbing them the user would learn the skill contained in the orb, each orb could only be used one time before disappear, the skill orb were divided in different colors by rarity, white for common, green to uncommon, blue to rare, purple to very rare and gold to legendary.

The deck was a magic item called, the deck of many things, each card had a unique magic effect and after drawing a pre-selected number of cards the rest of the deck would disappear.

Wasting no time, he used the two skill orbs, tons of information came to his mind, making him fell like a train was hitting his head. Creation magic formula, was about materializing objects out of thin air, the magic used a number formula to create these objects, between the spells he learned from this magic were to create lead and to create iron, for some he felt some familiarity with them.

Magic Symbol, was essentially a way to create spell or magic effects using symbols, these symbols could be used in theory, in infinite different ways, the more complex the symbol the more powerful the result would be.

After taking a breath to understand the two skills, he looked to the deck, deciding if he used it now or kept it for later, everything just looked like a crazy dream now and since he didn't know if it was real or not, he decided to just keep going for now.

As he touched the deck, the card flew and stand levitating in front of him, above the card a screen with (0/3) indicated the maximum number of cards he could draw, he hesitated for a moment, then he decided to count with luck and randomly chose three cards.

The rest of the deck disappeared and the three cards he selected floated in front of him, the three cards turned revealing different images, a key, a Gem and a knight, each card had a basic description above them.

Key- randomly create a rare or rarer item, that is suited to you.

Gem- create a bag containing twenty-five pieces of top-level jewelry or fifty pieces of high-level jewelry.

Knight- allow you to create and custom a level 4 fighter, that is completely loyal to you, he or she obeys every order you give.

Not bad, he thought after seeing the prizes, with a rare or rarer item which means a magic item, jewels to send and make money and a decent bodyguard, was a very good combinations, now he only had to decide in which class he should put them.

Putting in the druid class was a no for now, the class already had pretty decent skills, and was save in a town, plus the as druid he could do pretty decent if he acted smart.

Thinking about the options of class he had now, he ended up to chose the warlock class this time, he played a lot with that class and knew it very well, with a fourth level bodyguard and money in the forms of gems, he could make a very powerful char very quickly.

Once again, he passed by the process of creating another character, once again he chose the half-elf race, sage as background, to feats he chose the Spell Sniper and Magic Initiate.

Right after selecting the feats, he became aware of the differences from the game he remembered, in the game one started only with one feat by choosing a specific race, but now he had two, even choosing another race, a curious fact, to think in the future.

When he finalized the creation, he went to the maps screen and picked a new world, and once again a light stream passed through his head and several information appeared in his brain, this time he was going to a large size map, called Borheim.

His name here was once again Harry potter, this time however he was son of Marfield and Lucretia Potter, fourteen almost fifteen years old, his family was a rich and owner of a large keep. This harry was a notorious bookworm and a genius capable of reading and speaking in Abyssal, Common, Dwarvish, Elvish and Giant, with a large arcane and history knowledge.

The history of potter family began, with the founder, Mathias, he was slave owned by a rich wizard, one day the boy found an artifact in his master belongings and entered in contact with a lesser demon called Benora.

Under her guidance, the boy became a warlock and signed a contract with her, using her powers he killed his master and tacked his possession to him, over the years he had sons that also signed contracts with that demon, making her stronger.

Over the years the demoness and the family became closer, and three hundred years ago, a member of the family found a way to crystalize emotions and sins, and presented those crystals to her.

Over the years of receiving these crystals, she went from a lesser demon to a demon to a fiend and then to a high-fiend. Then to turn his lady into an archfiend the potters gathered all resources and invaded the city Dis in the nine hell.

They succeeded at cost of almost every member, she then became lady Benora, archfiend of sin and dreams.

The demoness rewarded and protect the family and over the years the family grew, with hundreds of members of the most different races, around a month ago the family was attacked by a large force, commanded by three nobles that wanted the belongings of the family.

Without choice they fought to the last man, then used a suicide spell to eradicate all the attackers, after the attack, Benora the protector of the family cursed and sent others demons to eradicate all the remaining family of the nobles and soldiers.

During the attack, he and some other family members were guided out of the fortress and split into groups to improve their chances of survival, he was accompanied by Liria, a beautiful half-elf fighter raised to protect and serve him and animated armor, as a bodyguards.

The others survivors were two cousins, and an uncle with his half-sisters, each of then received some gems, a few gold pieces, a basic item pack, and some magic item. His actual belongings were, his cloths, a bag of holding with some items, a codex book, a quarterstaff, a crystal ring to act as a magic focus, around 100 gold pieces and a magic ring capable of casting the Finger of Death spell three times per day.

Actually, the group was in inn in a small town working as adventurers, looking around he saw some others adventures drinking and talking sit in their tables, he was in a table in the corner with Liria and the animated armor.

Liria was a beautiful half-elf woman, she had long golden wavy hair in tight ponytail, green sharp eyes, Fair skin and a strong but slender body. She was wearing a full splint mail, and had a longsword and a small shield at her sides.

The animated armor, looked like a 6,5 feet tall man covered in a full plate armor with spikes in the vambraces and shoulder protectors.

Standing up, he crossed the inn and stopped in front a task board filled with papers, each paper was a mission, after looking for the tasks he took one of the board, a subjugation mission to kill some goblins in the woods.

Since Liria, wouldn't care about which quest he chose and the armor would just follow him he picked this quest to at least raise two levels by fighting.

The rest of the day was spent basically in fighting, looking for enemies and having short rests, Liria was a quiet and serious person, she talked few unless he insisted, she also was very helpful and listened to any orders, with very few exceptions.

Having a three members group, meant that all xp would be divided by them, unlike the board game here even the animated armor received a part of the xp earned by killing foes. To raise a single level, they had to kill considerably more foes than he had as a druid.

However, being in a group had others advantages, they could fight larger groups or stronger foes, and it was far more secure.

The subjugation mission was not a difficult or profitable task, unless you worked really hard in hunting goblins, five left goblin ears could be exchanged for three silver pieces what was the price for a modest meal for one person.

Hunting the goblins however had another objective, with his magic ring he could cast the 7th level magic finger of death, this was a powerful necromantic spell that deal huge damage to foes, if it was used in a humanoid and the humanoid was killed by this spell, they would be turned into a zombie under the control of the caster.

Three charges per day, meant three zombies per day, while zombies were weak and dump, they had many advantages, they were tireless, they won't betray you, they don't need any food, drink or money, and they were very useful as cannon fodder or guards.

The potter family used to have some hundreds of theses, but all them were whipped by the enemy spellcasters.

Having three more meat shields helped to improve the hunting a little, they got some goblins, a few wolfs, a few bears and even a few solitary dire wolves. This full day hunting helped him to reach the level four.

At level four he could choose either another feat or raise his stats, but since he already had feats it would be useless to him to choose another so he raised his charisma stat to 18. After using his points, he looked to his character screen.

Name: Harry Potter

Character: Warlock

Level: 4

Experience: 3,500 / 6,500

Strength: 12 Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 16 Constitution: 16

Wisdom: 13 Charisma:18

Armor: 11 Health: 40 Pact: Pact of the Chain

Feats: Spell Sniper, Magic Initiate.  
Racial Feats: Darkvision, Fey Ancestry, Skill Versatility.  
Eldritch Invocations: Agonizing Blast, Fiendish Vigor.

To his current level his stats were pretty good, and for every four level, he gained two points to raise them, to a maximum of 20. If he leveled to level five, he could choose to multiclass and choose a second and even a third class, but it was for the future.

The way back to the town, also was profitable since the smell of blood attracted some wolves and hyenas, he also killed some owls to sell, back in town he sold the bodies of the animals he hunted, 2 GP for every wolf and the Hyenas, 4 GP for the bear, 15 GP for the dire wolf and 5 silver for the owl, total 65 GP. Then he sold the goblins weapons and the reward for 25 goblins, another 50 GP and 15 SP.

115 GP and 20 SP, a really good amount for a party like they, and almost four times of what he earned with the druid character.

After having a large meal, they rented one room in good inn, when he layed in the bed, his conscious slowly faded.

Once again, he woke up in dark area, this time however it was a small and dusty cupboard, filled with spiders.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in a dusty, small cupboard, was awkward, he felt weak, he barely could see a thing, his throat was dry and his stomach was claiming for food, add everything together with a skull-cracking headache, and you had definitely not happy Harry Potter.

Yes, he really woke up as Harry fucking Potter, or Harry bloody Potter, since they were in England? He got the scar, the green eyes and the memories, the whole fucking package.

Growling because of the headache, he stood up and analyzed his actual situation, he was not dreaming, that's for sure, he's now in a new body and he felt that he could access the powers of the characters at his will.

First, he tried to open the door, but it was locked, then he thought to push it open, but his body was just too weak to do it, he made a mental note, to make a character with better physical skills.

"I really need to get out of here, and grab some food." He thought felling his stomach hurts.

From the memories he got, the last meal he had was two days ago, a slice of bread, a tiny piece of cheese and a glass of milk, apparently, he was being punished because of something related to the garden.

Grinding his teeth, he thought about his choices, right now blast away the door with magic then blast the Dursleys when they came down, a very pleasant choice but too messy and too loud, someone would definitely ear the commotion.

Using the wild shape to become a bear and rip the door and the Dursley also sounded pleasant but had the same problem of the other option, turning into a something small enough to pass under the door, was a good option but it would use one of his only two wild shape transformations.

"Damn, if I could just open the door from the outside, I…" As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he immediately had an idea.

Using his warlock powers, he cast the Find Familiar, and tiny 2 feet tall imp appeared in the room, the imp was small red-skinned humanoid with sharp teeth and claws, two bat wings, big pointed ears, small horns, and a scorpion tail.

The imp looked around, then looked to harry expecting orders.

"Turn yourself into a spider go under the door, become an imp again and open the door without making noise."

The imp nodded then disappeared, a few seconds later the door opened and the imp stood in silence, with a smile he stepped out the cupboard and went straight to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and quickly started to eat pieces of a chocolate cake from Dudley, then he picked a chicken leg that he prepared for dinner and used magic to warm before eating, while he drank a passionfruit juice from the jug.

After drinking and eating until he was satisfied, he sat on the floor to think about what he should do next, right now he had zero money, no place to go and not even fitting clothes, the only thing he had were an imp, some items from DnD world, and his knowledge about this world.

Before ending up here, he wasn't a big fan of harry potter, everything he knew came from the movies and some fanfics that he read to spend time.

"If I go to London, I would probably be able to find the entrance to magic world, I remember that there is a safe for me in Gringotts, but I had no key and don't want to meet with Dumbledore yet, especially if he is something closer than the books or some fics I read."

The Dumbledore of the books and some fics was not a person he would like to meet right now, the Dumbledore from books wanted to sacrifice him to kill Voldemort at any cost, the one from fics was especially worse wanting to control him and them killing him.

If he was older, he could have more options, but right now he could, he was not going to continue living here or go to an orphanage, but if he by any reason just leaves it would be a matter of time until he was found and brought here again.

Going to the living room, he grabbed a pen, a piece of paper and started to write down a plan with as many details possible, around a hour late he had a plan that covered most of the important points he could think right now, it had some flaws and the possibility to go wrong but it was the best he could do right now.

He read the plan notes some times more and burned it with a small tinder, and began to put his plan into action, according to with the clock he had five hours before dawn, first he ordered the imp to take the lightbulbs, he covered them with a cloth and carefully broke the glass bulb around, he put the glass pieces with the cloth inside his holding bag and put back then back in their places.

Then he went back to the kitchen and did the same thing again, after it, he opened a window and looked to the imp and started to give very detailed orders, after hearing the imp nodded and became invisible and left.

He kept wanting while he repassed the plan in his head several times, trying to see new angles, no plan was a perfect plan or failproof, after a half-hour, the imp finally returned with a small bag in his hands.

Taking the bag, he opened and saw some silver coins and a few gold coins inside, after it the imp took a plastic bag and disappeared once again, a few more minutes he returned with a plastic bag full of money and coins.

then he went to the gas pipelines and unpledged it, letting the gas leak, he jumped out the window, closed by the outside and used the wild shape to transform himself into a beetle climbed in the imp's back before they flew out, disappearing into the dark.

Sit in a small table, harry was reading a newspaper while he ate some pancakes with boiled eggs, near him, Liria was cleaning the dishes absently. It has been a week since he left the Dursley, and by now most of his plans went far better than he initially planned.

After leaving he spent the night wandering around London to find the places he needed to go in the following morning, In the morning he didn't wasted time and summoned Liria to this world, and gave her some clothes he bought beforehand, they went to an old hospital in the poor part of London, where he used the charm person spell to get a birth certificate to himself and Liria.

He kept all his real information, Liria was named Liria Potter, 20 years old, his older cousin, both parents died from old age.

Using the birth certificate, they went to an office where they asked for new IDs and signed some other legal documents, and using this new ID, they rented a small apartment 3 miles from London.

The landlord an old fat garbage, tried to hit on Liria the moment he saw her, with a little improvisation he adapt the plan, and used the charm person spell during one week, until Liria and the Landlord signed the marriage papers, during the week, the landlord spoke about it to everyone and even made a small party celebrating.

A week after the "marriage", the landlord suffered a fatal car accident, Liria received all his properties and received around 30 thousand of his life insurances. This small maneuver, gave them a place to live, a decent amount of money and some income without the need of work.

About a day of the death of the landlord, an officer with one child department woman came by looking for him, they asked about the Dursleys and where he had been, he then told a history about how he ran away to live with his cousin since he didn't like his relatives when they asked when it happened he said two days before the day he left since no one saw him during that time it was perfect.

The officer then explained that both his relatives died in an explosion because a "gas leak", then he was asked to go watch tv while the three adults talked, the officer and the woman left a time after and during a week the woman came in different moment to talk with Liria and check on him, during one of these visits he asked about Mrs Figg and was told that she died but no cause was mentioned.

This news made him very happy since now there was no one to tell Dumbledore about him, a week later, Liria received full custody papers.

During all this time, he couldn't go to the DnD world, mainly because of the random times visit, but he didn't care and used this time to learn more about the skill he received and test then.

Magic Symbol was hard to understand at the beginning, it was a completely strange language and he barely could make head or tails of it. To understand it better he used the codex belonged by his warlock character.

The codex was a priceless book containing all, knowledge gathered by the warlock Potter family in a thousand years, from magic to languages and spell creations. After studying the codex, he could get a basic understanding.

However, he only fully understood It when he found an old Coding and programming magazine, well… the magazine was new but from a person of 2021, like him, it was an old magazine, he opened it out curiosity to kill some time.

When he read it, an idea hit him like a train, both coding and magic symbol were similar, using the codex, the magazine and the imp as counselor, he finally understood how to fully use it, now he was able to create new spells, modify them and even make some weak magic item.

Right now, he created two new cantrips, acid bubble and rust metal and level 1 spell, electric hands. Enchanting a weapon with symbols, was surprisingly easier than making a new cantrip, however the stronger the enchant more symbols needed, and he could only put up to 4 symbols right now.

The Creation magic formula, was a good way to make money and resources, using formulas and magic was possible to materialize a determined object in any shape, after writing down and studying the two formula he already had, he discovered that both formulas were 95% similar and the remaining contained things like, atomic weight, melting point, and relative, which determined what material would be created.

A cantrip could create 12 lbs of lead and material of similar or lighter mass and Weight, a level one spell slot could create the 20 lbs of iron, silver and lighter materials or 48 lbs of lead and lighter materials, a level two-slot could materialize up to 6 lbs of gold or similar weight materials. To use it with the efficiency he started to study more about chemistry and science.

Today it was a full month since he left and the Dursley and Mrs. Figg died, and if his plans went well the day, he found the entrance to the magic world, after eating he saw Liria, just finishing doing the dishes.

"We're going to London, ok?" He asked and Liria just nodded.

This whole moth living with her, made they get closer and let them known each other better, Liria as few words' women, she liked books and exercises, she also was very smart being able to adapt to this new world very quickly, she was highly loyal and didn't even blink when he proposed his plans.

About half-hour later, they entered in a brand-new black mercury sable and start to drive to London, thanks to Liria's proficiency with land vehicles she quickly learned how to drive and got a license, the car belonged to the deceased landlord.

Above the car, five ravens flew following them watching while keeping a certain distance, all those ravens were actual imps called by the flock of familiars' spell and combined with his pact of the chain he could summon four more imps to serve him, without worry about them disappear after one hour.

With the shared sense and the magic resistance granted by them, they become some of the best familiars to have.

They arrived in London around an hour later, and started to slowly driving through the streets without direction, the ravens split in flew in different directions, since they had no idea where the magic pub was, they had to search for it the old way, looking for old pubs ignored by people.

After twenty minutes, one of the imps in a raven form found it, they passed nearby and he saw the same old pub from the movies with a board that said the leaky cauldron, he looked the pub for a moment before they turned around and started to went back home.

Today's visit was only to found the place, in the future when he gained some more levels and had more confidence, they would come back.

Right now, he needed to get stronger to protect himself.

In a dark part of an inn, a strange group drew a lot of attention, a half-elf Boy drinking mead, a half-elf woman by his side eating an apple pie, and a 6 feet tall armored figure standing behind the young without a move.

Some curious, occasionally took a look at them before quickly looking in another direction, fearing to start any trouble.

After some minutes, a fat man with merchant clothes entered he tavern with two men wearing leather armors and sword in the waists, the three approached the table.

"Sorry for being late, I got some last-minute business to deal." The merchant said with a fake apology smile. "You three, look competent enough to this, as soon I arrive at my destiny you will be paid."

With a fake smile, harry accepted the 'apology' and said. "It was nothing, I barely noticed the time"

Of course, it was a lie, he and Liria waited for an entire hour after the scheduled time, if he didn't need the money and the ride, he would already leave the place after another quest.

The town was just a small countryside town, almost all quests were low level and paid to little, an entire day of work would just pay enough to a decent meal a decent room in an inn, and only a few coppers would be left.

If he and Liria had a poor meal and slept in poor rooms, they could save a little more money, but he refused to go through it unless it was completely necessary.

They tried to pay a caravan to another town, but the driver tried to rip off them charging ten gold for each of them. This quest appeared shortly thereafter, they had to protect a merchant and his belongings until the next town, the reward, 10 gold coins.

The payment was too little, but going on feet would take twice the time and would be far more dangerous, so they didn't have a choice, but to accept it, now looking to the smile in the merchant's face he wondered if it was a scam.

Leaving the pub, they followed the merchant and his bodyguards, both men kept silence while the merchant talked all the way, across the town to the gate. He talked about how he's gone to make a huge profit, how he would invest it in his own store.

All they were bothered by the unstoppable blabbing of the man, when they arrived at the gate, Harry saw two more men watching a loaded large wagon pulled by four horses, they all greeted and prepared to leave.

Harry, Liria, the merchant and two men climbed in the back of the wagon, while the others two seated in the front and start to drive it.

In the wagon the merchant kept the non-stopping talking while he did all sorts of questions, Liria kept her silence most of the time and when asked about something she gave short answers, harry kept silence most of the time and even refused to answer some questions.

The man liked to talk so much that he even tried to pull a conversation with the animated armor, only to receive complete silence as an answer, the other two men were Jac and Merle, were also adventurers/mercenaries like they, and were friends with one of the men in the front, called Borge.

The wagon was far more comfortable than harry expected it to be, it was very large and even loaded of boxes and bags it still had enough space to all they to sit around comfortably, the tent above the wagon hide them from the sun but it allowed them to be refreshed by the wind.

The time slowly passed by and the merchant finally became quiet while he wrote something in a book, judging his serious and concentrate face and the abacus at his side, probably it was a cash book or something like it.

Some more time passed by and in a couple of hours or so the sun would set, suddenly harry felt Liria's hand, touching his own discreetly, he quickly realized the non-spoken warning and hold his quarterstaff tight.

Right at the same time, his senses caught the smell of blood coming from the front and his five ravens started to warn him about a group of men some meters ahead.

Looking to the people inside the wagon, he saw the merchant still focused on his book and the other two mercenaries were sleeping. He in silence cast the mage armor and the false life spells.

With a discrete kick, Liria waked one mercenary, the man blinked and looked at Liria with a confused look, he then noticed her hand in her sword and harry holding his quarterstaff, his eyes got serious and with a discrete tap, he woke the other man.

The other man blinked in confusion but quickly noticed the atmosphere and got prepared, the merchant was so focused in his book, that he didn't notice all the exchanges that happened in the wagon.

The wagon continued the way while the four of them exchanged some looks, suddenly he received a warning from his familiars and he threw himself on the wagon's floor, followed by Liria and the mercenaries, one of them grabbed the merchant that screamed in surprise, the animated armor was the only one that remained in the same position.

Right them several whistles and arrows coming from both sides started to pierce all the wagon, the four remained in silence while one mercenary held tight the mouth of the merchant, preventing him from screaming.

the arrows soon stopped and using the shared senses, harry saw ten men approaching the wagon in a circle while four others, two on each side remained in the back with bows in hands.

The traitor kept in the driver's seat with a smile in the face. "See boss, it was easy as I said."

"Good, it's better we find something valuable or I will cut some of your fingers off." The boss said smiling, the boss was a 6,3 feet tall bald man, wearing hide armor and holding a spear.

"I'm sure we can find something the back was loaded with boxes. Let me grab one."

During all the exchange, they remained in silence pretending to be dead, using this time mentally ordered the ravens to turn back in imps, became invisible and attack the archers from behind.

The moment that the traitor put his head inside the tent, harry shot an eldritch blast opening a hole between the man's eyebrows. Using this moment, Liria and the two mercenaries jumped off the wagon and started to fight.

With his staff in hands, harry also jumped off the wagon being followed by the armor, in the front, Liria was in an intense fight with the leader and two bandits, her superior training and armor gave her the upper hand, even fighting in disadvantage.

On the left, the two mercenaries were fighting with five bandits, they were fighting together and were holding themselves, the remaining bandits ran to him and the animated armor with swords in hands.

By his orders the armor gave a few steps forward, to give him space to breathe and cast spells.

One bandit yelled and tried to cut the animated armor, but his common sword couldn't even make a scratch in it, in retaliation the armor punched the man's head smashing it and killing the bandit with one hit.

Using the ring is his hand, he shot a flow of negative energy that hit another bandit, the energy passed through his body and he fell in the ground dead, the body started to tremble and the dead bandit got up off the floor as a zombie before attacked his former companion.

A scream of pain sounded and when he looked, he saw the one bandit stabbing one mercenary in the back, while other bandits cut his head off, the other mercenary was dead in the ground with two dead bandits and one laying in the ground with his hands washed in blood, trying to push his organs to inside of him.

Pointing the ring, he shot another flow of negative energy and the same thing happened again, he got killed, became a zombie and attacked other bandit.

Looking to Liria's direction, he saw her still fighting with the leader of the bandits with the corpses of two bandits near them, the man grinned his teeth and yelled about how he would rape her and skin her for it.

Raising his quarterstaff, he cast the one Eldritch Blast beam at the bandit, he saw the beam and jumped out the way easily avoiding it, he then tried to run into Harry's direction but Liria stopped him with heavy sword swings.

The leader showed his skills and blocked every attack with his spear, and even responded with some swings and thrusts of his own. Looking closely, it was possible to see some scratches and dents in Liria's armor.

Looking around, he saw that the imps and the two zombies were standing waiting for his commands, without hesitating, he opened the bag of holding and released twelve goblins zombies and ordered all them to attack the bandit leader.

Three imps grabbed daggers on the floor and while the two others grabbed shortbows, the bandit leader was quickly surrounded without a chance to escape, he then released a mad scream and threw all caution and finesse out and started to give powerful and wide blows, without caring to defend himself.

With a large sweep of the spear he cut the heads of three zombie goblins, he then punched the face of one bandit zombie smashing it, the other bandit zombie bit his left arm holding him, four zombie goblins bite his legs and one was biting very close to his manhood.

He screamed again and pulled a knife with his other arm and started to stab, the heads of the zombies, he started with the one biting his arm and then with the ones biting his legs. Suddenly an imp appeared behind him with a dagger in his back.

The bandit leader tried to grab the imp but he flighted away and two more imps appeared in front of him with daggers in his chest and belly, he screamed again and released the knife to grab one with while he tried to stab the other with his spear.

The imp aimed by the spear dodged and flight back becoming invisible, the other imp didn't have so luck and was tight hold in the bandit leader hand, releasing another scream he bashed his head against the imp's head breaking its skull.

The imp with the broken skull died and disappeared returning back to hell to wait still he was re-summoned again. Seeing the imp disappearing made him even angrier and he advanced against the rest of the zombie goblins.

With a slap he sent two to side and then with a firm thrust he pierced two goblins skulls easily, he raised the spear with the two goblins in it and bashed it sending four zombies' goblins back.

Two whistles cut the air and one arrow pierced his right leg while the others passed near his head making a cut above his eyebrows, he tried to scream again but a deep fiery red magic beam pierced his throat.

He tried to raise his spear but Liria appeared behind him and with a swing, she cut off his arm, even with one arm cut he seemed to have no will to give up and tried to pull a dagger in his waist, but before he could do that he was knocked down on the floor by the remaining zombie goblin and ate alive.

After the fight he started to look around, the traitor, all the bandits, the mercenaries and even the merchant were dead, letting out a heavy breath he felt a headache with the situation. With the client dead the mission was over, and if he played by the manual he would have to go to the nearest city and inform it.

After thinking for a while, he decided to just forget about and keep his way, looking around he ordered the imps and the zombie goblin to collect the weapons, armors, and money, while it, he and Liria started to check the wagon looking through anything valuable or useful.

The first thing he checked was the merchant's book, with a single look he noticed that was a magic book, the spell on it made the book had five times more pages than it should, without changing its weight or size, it had a very simple magic that was popular to some more richer merchants.

Inside the books were list of prices by locations, financial balances, list of other's merchants prices, list of providers, a list of debts and loans to be collected, pretty much everything that was expected in a merchant book, the writing, however, was atrocious, with lots of mistakes and scribbles, he passed through the pages until he found the inventory pages.

The inventory had a very detailed list of the items in the wagon, their market price, their potential price and the names of potential buyers in it. He went through the pages it very little interest.

Most items were commons, silk clothes, bottles of alcohol, bottles of fine wine, some Calligrapher's Supplies, Component Pouches, some bag of holdings, a Belt of Dwarvenkind and a magic ring with the dispel magic enchantment.

Up to here, everything was worth around, ten to twenty thousand GP in products, a great amount for a common merchant, he kept going through the pages until he froze when he read one page, he then read again, and dropped the book and started to search through the crates and boxes.

"Liria, help me finding something it's a small box with a lock." The urge in his voice made the woman forget about what she was doing and started to look at the box that harry ordered.

After opening a few boxes and crates, Liria found the small box and gave it to harry, it was a small metal box with a two keys lock, complicated but no magical, taking his waterskin, he carefully put some water in the locks and used the Shape Water cantrip to freeze it.

The water turned into ice and broke the locks, opening the box his eyes shined and he almost screamed in excitation with the content, seven books resting in the red silk-covered interior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around an hour later, Harry was in the front of the wagon with Liria driving it, his humor couldn't be better, he was just one step away from the level five and he gained far more than he could expect, if he knew what was in the wagon, he himself would have killed the merchant, for it.

Liria was also in good humor, because the spear of the bandit leader was a magic item, and with some luck, his head could be worth something.

They continued for a few more miles until they were stopped by an uncommon sight, five half-orc men, around a prison wagon with a broken wheel, inside the wagon a man with colored clothes and feather hat.

Without a reason harry felt that a headache coming, he just found a bard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me tell you, never try to have sex with a Female Loxodon, but if you want to try it, never and I mean it, NEVER let her on the top, your hips and other bones will thank you."

Taking a deep and heavy breath, harry nodded and remained in silence trying his best to focus his attention in the road, it has been three hours since they saved this bard from being raped by a gang of half-orcs, and he used the last two hours talking about the woman he slept.

At first, his stories were nice and filled with some important bits that caught Harry's attention, but them things were always ending in him with some women, first were the elf and human women stories, funny ones and containing lots of information he was missing.

Then came histories about, half-giants, orc, half-orcs, strange stories but contained some bits of information that looked valuable so he kept listening. Them the weird stories came, dwarven orgies, Aarakocra and Tabaxi women, minotaurs, centaurs and now a Loxodon.

By now Harry was wondering if he either kill the man or just ignore him for the rest of the travel. The man's name was Cordeyr, a half-elf bard raised by a rogue halfling and gnome couple, at least according to him.

"So, why these half-orcs guys had you in a cage." Harry cut the man's off before he could continue blabbing.

"Well, you see it was a funny story." The bard said and Harry let out a heavy breath, he just know the man for some hours and he already knew that when he says that is a funny story, it was a story of him having sex, except the time when he told a really funny story, about a hag a paladin and dwarf in an inn, that was a good one.

Then he proceeded to tell his story, he was visiting a town with some of his friends and meet this beautiful young dwarf girl, they "fell in love" and started to have a case, a few days later he met the mother of the girl and by whatever the reason was, the three of them slept together in a mansion.

In the next day, the husband and father of the women, caught the three of them and got furious, the bard managed to escape but the man was having none of it and put a reward in the bard.

While he fled Cordeyr, sent a message to his friends to meet him in the next town, he avoided some bounty hunters sent after him but got captured by the half-orcs group by accident, they but Cordeyr in a cage wagon and traveled to deliver him, because of a rock in the road the wheel broke and they had to stop for a while, that's was when Harry meet them.

The half-orcs tried to steal Harry and Liria but got killed instead, they looted the half-orcs possession and were about to leave, but the bard got free from his cage and convinced them to give him a ride to the next town.

After the story, Cordeyr start to court Liria or talk to harry, the only one left alone was the animated armor, and that was because he tried for almost an hour to start a conversation with it without having a single reaction, all the time harry was having a lot of fun seeing the bard try to talk with the armor.

In the skies, four imps in ravens form, scouted the surroundings areas, he still didn't have time to call the other imp back, but these four were doing a good job anyway, through the imp's eyes Harry could watch several parts of the surrounding forest looking for potential threats.

The imps were divided into four ranges, one was above them, one was a quarter-mile, one-half mile and the last was a full mile from them, they mainly looked the road and near it, and the biggest danger this far was a small pack of wolves near the road.

After some time, the imp at a mile from them watched an interesting view, a group of ten bandits killing a small group of guards, putting their armor, hiding the bodies and waited on the road, he made the imp fly above that area, keeping an eye in them.

Five minutes after a wagon was approaching and they split into two groups, one hide in the forest while the rest remained in the road and made it stop, after a brief change of words the man in the wagon paid some coins and was let pass without trouble.

"A toll scam, very clever." He thought, in a world like this a scam like this was a very good way to make quick money, if they, didn't get too greedy, avoided large groups and nobles they could keep a scam like this for a very long time and make good money.

Looking to the group he identified nine men in total, five men remained on the road with soldier armors, the other four hid in the bushes and behind trees, three had longbows with them, the last one had a staff and was wearing an old robe, probably a mage of some kind.

With a mental command he ordered the imps to turn invisible and to turn into their true forms, them he ordered them to approach the ones hidden while he hurried the horses, Liria noticed it, but didn't expressed any reaction and only gave him a small look and remained in silence.

Cordeyr the bard seemed oblivious to this, but harry felt that the bard noticed it but keep it cool, while he played the lute in the back.

In a half-hour, they approached the bandits and once again four went hiding while five others remained in the road to stop them. By now Harry had complete certainty that the bard noticed his actions and just waiting to see what was coming.

"Halt, this is lord Marland territory, you had to pay a toll to pass." One man command with a firm tone.

Harry stopped the man, looked to the man and replied. "I don't remember of any toll in this road before."

The man seemed a bit upset but replied in the same voice tone. "We're here under lord Marland's orders, as is his right to collect taxes and tolls in his lands, if you want to pass, you will pay a 10 gold pieces toll."

"I know that it's his right, but why he didn't collect entrance tolls in a town instead of a road."

Now the man was visibly upset and put his and in the pommel of his sword. "It's nothing of your concern, the toll is 15 gold pieces now, are you going to pay or else."

All the other men hold their swords prepared to pull them out, Liria had the magical spear in a tight hold and was ready to jump in them, the armor remained still waiting for his command when the things were about to heat up the bard finally intervened.

"Please calm down yourselves, there no need to spill blood over a few coins." Cordeyr jumped into the front and said with a soothing tone showing a small bag in his hands. "My good man please forget my nephew here, he is just upset because he lost a quite deal, twenty gold pieces is enough to you let it slide this time." He said shaking the bag and the sound clinking coins came of it.

The man seemed to relax a bit and took his hand off the sword.

"Fine, but you better teach him some manners, otherwise he might get into trouble. Now hand over the coins"

The bard smiled and threw the bag to the man. "For your troubles and for a good 'sleep' "

When he said the word, the bag opened in midair and fine sand came out it, the sand flew through the air passing by all the men and one by one they fell on the ground sleeping.

"Nice move." Harry commented looking to the men in the ground. "but what are you going to do with the ones in the bushes?"

The bard smiled and said. "Nothing, you already dealt with them, otherwise you wouldn't provoke these poor idiots, right?"

Harry looked into the bard's face and opened a small smile before nodding, maybe this bard had some value after all. After it, they stripped them out of armors and weapons, tied them and left them in the road before continuing their way.

From these bandits they get, 3 longbows, a padded armor, five longswords, a wooden shield, five breastplates, an old rod, two wands and a bag with some coins and gems, a very profitable afternoon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After the incidents with bandits, the rest of travel went with no other problem, they traveled until it gets dark and then they stopped and mounted a camp near the road to pass the night, the next morning they continued their way with a new companion, panther the parrot, the little things just landed in their wagon and refused to leave.

After some more hours of traveling they finally saw the town, according to Cordeyr, the town was called Satbury and usually had good amount of mercenary work, which led dozens of adventurers every day to the town, with a 60 feet tall wall along with soldiers and hundreds of adventures to help to protect the town, it was considered one of the safest towns in the region.

The gates were guarded by a dozen guards with another dozen o archers in the walls watching like hawks to any problem. The group approached and some guards approached to inspect them.

Cordeyr, as a good bard started to speak with them with a large smile in the face, they talked a little one guard gave a superficial look on the wagon, asked to see inside a few boxes and let them go, the bard exchanged a few more word and passed to the guard a small bag with a few gold coins.

After it, they entered the town with no problem, a few meters of the gates Harry felt a tap in his shoulders and looked to the bard.

"I'm going to look for my friends, look for me in the drowned giant tomorrow by noon."

And without others words, the bard jumped off the wagon and disappeared in the crowd, Harry didn't care too much, even though the bard promised a reward, Harry wasn't really expecting it anyway.

Now his first priority is to sell everything in the wagon the fast he can, so after asking for information he went straight to the Market District, the entire district was full of stores in both sides of the street, stalls had a designated place to them and it was loaded with them.

After taking a few items to keep, he and Liria started an exhaustive search for buyers, the wagon was loaded with different stuff, thanks to the merchant's book he got, he knew some places to sell some of the stuff.

A few hours later, he managed to sell almost everything, since he didn't care about the items nor he spent money on them he sold them for lows prices without try to bargain, sometimes e even get better prices than he expected.

Now he had a much emptier wagon with just a few items to sell, his last stop was a blacksmithing store the, owner a rude dwarf and was headache to deal with, he would comply of the weapons and armors he tried to sell lowering their prices much above the reselling value, if Harry asked for more the dwarf would get angry and if he accepts an offer the dwarf would try to pay even less.

After all the selling he now had around, 6000 GP then he started the funny part of the day, buying. With the money, Harry thought in use it to buy better magic equipment, but he thought it better and went straight to an inn.

He toke two rooms, one for him and the armor and one for Liria, they had a very good meal with vegetables and roasted chicken with wine, after the dinner they went to their rooms, after entering the room he stored his items, laid on the bed and his vision went dark.

XXXXXXXX

Waking in the dark altar area, a message appeared in front of him. He went to the Warlock altar and choose the option multiclass option, a list with the possibility to select classes that appeared in front of him.

He looked option per option, thinking in all possibilities, unlike the game he used to play, here how could choose only three classes per character, but he could raise each class level to 20, which was not possible in the game.

the fighter and the barbarian were excluded right away, besides armors and weapons proficiency they had nothing useful for a warlock, the rogue, ranger, druid and the monk were also excluded, almost by the same reason.

The bard and the cleric were good choices, had good proficiencies, but lacked the synergy with his actual character. The paladin was almost always a good choice, but it lacked magic compared with the cleric and the bard.

The artificer was a decent class but was a class more focused on creating items and support than fighting.

So after thinking for a while, he picked the wizard and the sorcerer classes, both classes were specialized in magic and spellcasting, which was his focus now, by picking theses classes he gained access to a much larger variety of spells and magic and the so needed spell slots that the warlock class lacked, plus sorcery points.

And to turns things even sweater, he would gain all the spell slots from each class as he leveled up, so he would have the pact slots from being a warlock, plus the slots of the wizard class, plus the slots of the sorcerer class.

Which would let him with 4 level 1st slots plus his 2 pact slots, raising his spellcasting skill for a large margin.

By taking those two classes, he would have a full caster, it had lots of benefits like a great amount of spells slots, a diversified variety of spells, high versatility, and high damage output. on the other hand, he would be a glass cannon, the lack of proficiency with armors, weapons and low hit points and the usual low physic stats made them very fragile.

But despite it, he decided to choose these classes anyway, to the wizard he decided to pick the necromancy school after reaching level two, and for the sorcerer, he chose the draconic bloodline and picked the red dragon bloodline.

When he finished, he took a moment to observe the character, warlock fiend patron level 5/ draconic bloodline sorcerer level 1/ wizard level 1. With this done he looked to Liria's character altar.

Similar to him, after she appeared, she gained an altar in this dark space, her altar, however, was connected to each one of his altars in the space, this meant that she would accompany him in every character he uses. Even in those, he didn't choose yet.

Selecting her altar, he passed through his info and stats, she was a level 6th fighter, with the Eldritch Knight Martial Archetype, after looking he picked the Paladin as a second class to her, a few days ago they talked about it and it was her decision, so he respected that.

After choosing, a familiar screen appeared, A smile appeared in his face after reading.

Reach Level – 5 – Clear.

Make a multiclass character – Clear

Make a multiclass character with 3 classes – Clear

Have a multiclass companion – Clear


	4. AN

Hey People, Just to you Know, English in NOT my first language and I trying to get better to write better, I love good fics just like anyone here does, and it hurt a lot when people PM me or sent reviews to criticize and tell me that a suck and etc, just for you know I'AM trying to get better, but it takes time, which a have very few.

And If someone could please be a beta reader and help to correct the mistakes, I make I would be very glad.


	5. Chapter 4

Sit behind a desk with piles of papers, Harry was calmly thinking is his next steps, since he waked here he was living a life in two worlds, both filled up with hidden dangers and problems which he would be part of in any time.

Since he came in this world, he was making plans but most of them were stopped because one single problem, he didn't have money, money was a driving force in the society, in the common world money was equal to power, the more money you had the more power you have.

To be fair he probably had a quite good amount of money in Gringotts but had no way to use it, he had no key and no way to access it without creating a big shit storm that he had no way to deal it.

His first trip to the magical world was short and unpleasant, he used a lot of makeup to cover his scar and change his features, he even used a beanie just for safety, they entered the magic world and went straight to the bank.

He waited in the line for almost two minutes before being called, even though the place was almost empty, when he asked the question he had, he received a grunt and bitter answers, without a key he couldn't access any safe unless he passed by a long process to check his identity, after the process the key would be either summoned or destroyed to make another one.

Since summoning or destroying the key, would possibly catch Dumbledore's attention he just gave up for now and exchanged some pounds to galleons. The five pounds per galleons was a strange rate, but he got a thousand galleons anyway.

With the money in hands, they went to a trunk shop and bought a large one with three compartments with a muggle disguise button, anything more than it cost a lot more and were all custom made so they needed some time.

Then he went to a shop called The Junk Shop and bought some Second-Hand Robes and Second-Hand wands, he even bought some broken wands to study them. The next place was a second-Hand Bookshop where he bought all books required for the seven years of Hogwarts along with one copy of some others books, there was no reason to spend more in brand new books when you can simply buy a used one for less than half of its value and restore it.

Then he went in some others shops and bought some Second-Hand Broomsticks and two Omnioculars and some potions ingredients, After all, shopping he still had around four hundred galleons left, the idea of visiting the knocturn alley passed through his mind, but he decided to not push his luck any further and gave up of the idea, and went home.

The only money he still had was of the dead landlord life insurance, but if he had to use it for the things he had in mind, it was nowhere near to what he needed, to most of his plans to go further he needed at least around one hundred thousand with a constant income of at least four to five thousand.

So, he was breaking his head to come with an idea to make money fast, he didn't know any of the lottery numbers, he could sell the gold pieces he had but even if he sold them all he still would not have enough, the only things he had right now were his powers, a mid-level skill in codding and knowledge about the future.

After thinking in some options, he finally gave up on new ideas and decided for one he already had but discarded, selling precious gem, in DnD world gem had a well-set price, and often were used instead of gold.

Here however their prices were a lot different, so with a very few to lose he looked through the gem he had in his bag of holding and take two, a blue-white oval diamond and a pink square diamond.

In DnD they had a value of five thousand coins each, enough to buy some low rare rank magic equipment, after taking some photos of them, he posted them in a thread about the gem and precious metal, asking about the estimated price, and left it to study the books he got.

He didn't get a good answer for two days, as most people were debating if the images were real or just being assholes posting useless comments, in the third day someone commented and left a contact number.

Liria called the same day and went through a long conversation before setting a meeting was set in a well-known rich Jewelry store in three days. Three days later just to be safe he had three imps transformed into spider hidden in his pocket while the two others were invisible.

Liria drove them to the meeting place and parked in front of the store.

When they entered and asked for the meeting, they were guided to a very extravagant room, they recused anything offered and just waited ready to act if necessary, five minutes later a woman and man entered the room.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, I had to call an evaluator since my usual in on vacation." The woman said and offered her hand to Liria, Liria shacked her and the evaluator's hand before everyone sit. "Did you bring the gems?"

She asked, and Liria nodded and took a square box of a purse they brought for the occasion and put it in the table and opened showing the content.

"Do you allow me to evaluate them?" The man asked and Liria nodded, he took a strange Loupe, a scales, paper, and a pen, he put the loupe and carefully started to look at them and writing in the paper.

The man took all the time he wanted and gave the paper to the woman who started to read with calm, after reading the paper she asked for a moment and left the room with the man, leaving Harry and Liria alone.

What no one besides Harry knew was that one invisible imp followed them to ear their conversation, while it harry passed some orders to Liria speaking in a mix of elvish and abyssal, he didn't know if the room had bugs and cameras or not so he played safe and talked in two languages that didn't exist in this world.

After some minutes they came back and sit in front of them and made some questions, like the intended price, who was the owner, where they were mined, who cut them between some others, Liria answered most questions, with some answers they prepared beforehand.

During all the procedure Harry remained in silence "reading" a book, looking like he wasn't paying any attention and was bored.

After the questions, the woman nodded and finally made an offer. "Well, Mrs. Lancarth, we are interested in your gems, for both of them I can make an offer of twenty million in cash right now."

Liria remained in silence for a moment before accepting the offer, everyone smiled exchanged greetings and one security came with a large suitcase and handed it to the woman before leaving.

The money was counted two times, papers were signed, more handshakes and they left the store, entered the car and went straight to the airport. In the airport, they bought first-class tickets and entered the first flight to the united states.

With money enough to start a new life, since they set the meeting, both Liria and Harry prepared to leave the country, they got passports and permanent visas beforehand with help of money and a little discreet magic, the plan was if things went okay, they would leave right away, in case of things didn't work they would wait, save some money, maybe steal from some gangs and criminals or any rich scumbag, sell everything and leave anyway.

Continuing in England was the same as asking for problems he didn't want, death eaters, dark lords, disguised death eaters, death eaters kids, lord of light, idiots gathered in orders, sheep minded people, Government-run newspapers, pink frog woman, giant snakes, giant spiders, giants, half-giants, trolls, werewolf, betraying coward rat, deadly tournament, merman, dragons and even more somehow.

So no, he wasn't staying more than necessary, after waiting for a while they entered the plane and when they started to fly away harry finally relaxed, now if the plane doesn't crash everything would be fine.

The flight from London to New York was seven hours long travel, so he had plenty of time to spend, so he closed his eyes to enter the Dungeons and Dragons World.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up after the multiclass was a unique experience, the knowledge he didn't have was flowing in his head, and he felt power running in his veins, looking to his body he saw a thin sheen of dragon-like scales in his shoulder and chest.

With a smile in his face he put his clothes and exited the room, Liria was waiting in the corridor and nodded when he came out, they left the inn and instead off going to the magic store he wanted to visit the day before, they went to a big general store.

The store was a big building with two floors made of wood when they entered Harry gave a brief look across the place, a table in the middle of the room with some pelts, some silk cloth rolls, and a candlestick.

The right side of the store was occupied by four large showcases with a large variety of wares, on the left side of the store, two large shelves with daily needs wares.

behind a counter on the opposite side of the door, a fat man was using an abacus and writing in a piece of paper, when Harry and company approached, the man stopped what he was doing and looked to them.

"How can I help you?" he asked with a professional tone.

Harry took one spyglass out of his bag and put it in front of the man. "I have some of those, how much would you pay for it?"

the man took the spyglass and started to evaluate it, he looked, tested and compared with another he had in the store, after five minutes he looked back to Harry and said.

"It's a good piece of work, lighter than the one I had, it has a more focused and less blurred view if the materials were better, I could pay more for it, but my best offer is 640 gold for it."

"Could you pay at least 700 for it?" harry asked, but the man shacked his head in denying.

"I'm sorry, 640 is the best I can do, how many you have to sell?"

Harry took four more out his bag and put them in the counter, the man then repeated all the tests and offered 3200, after a few more words harry agreed with the price. out of the store, Harry had a smile in the face as he walked in the direction of a big magic store.

Each spyglass cost around 15 pounds each in England, if he converted the price of 640 gold for the price of gold in the other world, it was 5220 pounds per spyglass, more than 340 times their value.

he crossed the street and entered the store, it was a decently large, there were six showcases in the middle of the store with a wide variety of items, jewels, different gems shining with magic, a few staffs and wands, some scrolls and some other items.

Harry looked closely at each showcase and then headed for the counter where a beautiful elf woman greeted him with a smile. "Welcome dear customer, do you want any information? something from the showcases? or do you want to see our catalog?" she politely asked with a smile.

"The catalog please."

The woman escorted they to a table in the back of the store and gave him a catalog, the catalog was full of different items divided by section like weapons, armors, rings, etc. the first items he started to look were for Liria.

Liria was his knight, his protector and completely loyal to him, without her, he wouldn't raise his level so fast, without her, he wouldn't have a legal guardian and without her, he could not leave the country, so her protection was of his best interests.

the first item he chose was armor, a splint mithril armor +1, 1500 gold for it was a pretty good price, so he didn't hesitate, mithril armors were lighter than the same armor made of common metals.

the next items were a +1 rapier and Blink Dog Boots, the rapier had a good price and was more useful than a spear in some places, the boots were magical and allowed the user to use teleport 5 times per day, the 700 gold price for the boots were a good deal.

Then he proceeded to choose different items to her, a Necklace of Adaptation with allowed her to breathe normally in any environment and even helped against poisonous gas and other gases.

a Necklace of Fireballs that allowed to cast the fireball spell 8 times per day, a Ring of Mind Shielding that protected her from having her mind read, a Gauntlets of Ogre Power to raise her strength and a ruby of the war mage to allow her to cast spell using weapons instead of a focus, wand or staff.

To himself, he chose an Elven Chain, a chain shirt made of mithril to protect him, Pearl of Power and a Ring of Spell Storing to help with his cast more spells, Enduring Spellbook is a spellbook resistant to water and fire a must-have item for any wizard, a Periapt of Health a necklace that made him immune to disease, Ring of Mind Shielding, and a winged boots, a pair of boot that allowed him to fly.

He also bought a few other items that could be useful in the future. In the end, he spent fifteen thousand gold, money enough to build a fortified tower.

After the shopping, they had nothing to do, raising his levels as sorcerer and wizard was a priority, but it could wait, since it was around lunchtime, they started looking for a place to eat.

They walked around a bit and found a quite good-looking place with a nice food smell coming from the inside, the whole place was full of people, and all the tables were busy, even the waitress had difficulty to walk around the place.

They looked around and when they were about to leave when a familiar voice was heard.

"Harry, Liria, you are here." The bard appeared out of nowhere with a smile on his face, and hugged Harry, when he was about to do the same with Liria, the woman put a hand in the sword on her waist making him laugh nervously. " Come on, my friends and I have a table with two seats available."

With a heavy breath, harry followed the man around the tavern to a table in the back with a few people sit, two women and two men.

"Friends, these are Harry and Liria, they saved my life, the one in the armor doesn't speak so don't bother trying." The bard said presenting them. "Harry, Liria, these are my friends, we got Darnda our fighter, our newbie wizard Irieella, Horice our cleric and Davgold, the rogue."

The two men and the fighter woman raised their mugs while the wizard girl gave a small nod.

"Nice to meet you, just for you know, thanks for helping our stupid troublemaker." The woman presented as Darnda said with a smile, Darnda was a fairly tall good-looking woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, slim waist, flared hips, and broad shoulders, she also sports a well-toned and lightly muscular build with muscular arms. At the same time, she was very attractive with a curvaceous and developed figure with well-endowed breasts. She used a common fighter outfit, a ring mail, with black pants, and leather boots.

Irieella, was a short young female human, she had short black hair reaching her shoulders, brown eyes and delicate features, she had a slim figure and used tight long dark-blue robe with long sleeves, that covered all her body.

Horice, was a tall and fairly muscular man, he had light-brown hair bear and eyes, broad shoulders and a square face, he used a ring mail, white pants, and black boots.

Davgold was a slim medium-sized man, short black hair, green eyes, and a scar in the left cheek, he used a dark studded leather armor, black old looking cape, with black pants and boots.

They looked Pretty much as a team in the beginner of their adventure. Harry and Liria sit near Darnda and the woman passed two mugs of beer to them. After a couple of beers, a waitress brought a whole boar in a platter with roasted vegetables and herbs and another jar of beer.

They ate and socialized for the rest of the day, during this, harry learned more about them, Darnda used to be part of mercenary group before they disbanded, Irieella was the bastard daughter of a merchant and started to work as mercenary to gain more to keep her studies, Horice used to be a wizard apprentice, but his master died and he became a cleric to make money from healing people, Davgold was a slum thief but became an adventure looking for gold and adventures. Havian, the real name of the bard, was a typical bard, he was raised in a bard college and left to find gold, women, and inspiration for new songs.

During this time, Harry agreed to join the group temporarily, he already thought about joining a group and this group looked very decent. While they talked about taking a quest the bard left the table and after some minutes came back smiling.

"I think I just found some work for us. The owner of this fine establishment is paying 100 gold to collect a package in a village a near from here and the soldier's office are offering 500 gold to investigate some disappearances in that same area"

The group raised some eyebrows but after a short discussion they decided to accept since the two works were in the same area, they would save time doing both, plus 600 gold was a good amount of money for one day of work.

After agreeing to accept the jobs they went talk to the owner and with the soldier's office, to gather some information. First, they encountered the owner a 7 feet tall, very muscular black-skinned man, when they asked about the job, he gave a simple explanation.

Two weeks ago, he ordered meat from a merchant from the Sina village and paid in advance, however, he didn't receive the meat yet and was running low on meat, so they had to go to the village and look for the merchant and bring back his order.

From the soldier's office, they were asked to investigate an outpost near the Sina village and discover why the soldiers there lost contact.

With the information about the jobs, they decided to sleep this night and leave the next morning.


	6. Chapter 5

At midday, the group reunited at the city gate, the travel to the outpost and the Sina village, would take several hours of walking, so the group decided to use the morning to prepare themselves for the travel.

Harry used that time to visit an alchemist store and bought ten common healing potions.

After a brief exchange of words, the party left the town and followed the road to their destination, it was a long and boring travel, with only trees and an occasional animal to observe.

during most of the travel, the group remained in silence, save for the bard that occasionally would play one of his boring songs, after the third music, Harry decided to solve the problem and taught Havian some songs of his world that he adapted personally, like, Toss a coin to your warlock and The Rains of Castamere.

After it, the travel became much more comfortable without the bard's awful lyrics.

They took four hours of walking until they finally saw their first objective, the iron hand outpost was a famous place, used by merchants to rest, and according to the information they had the outpost had a permanent garrison of ten to fifteen soldiers.

The outpost was a 26 feet tall wood tower, when the group approached, they quickly noticed the broken door and signs of blood and fight.

They stopped and Harry made a sign sending two ravens inside the tower, after a few moments the ravens came out and Harry nodded to the group indicating that the place was empty.

the party entered and noticed several signs of fighting, cuts in the walls, destroyed furniture, signs of blood, broken arrows, etc. however no corpse was found anywhere.

"Harry, you Liria and your armored friend go and check the second floor, scream if you find anything," Darnda said looking around with her sword in hands and the young warlock agreed and went upstairs.

Harry went upstairs without any fear and started to look around very carefully, with Liria and the armor close to him and the imps/ravens scouting outside he didn't fear any surprise attack.

The second floor was a big dorm with several small beds with chests.

"What do you think?" Harry asked and Liria remained in silence with her eyes running across the room.

"It was not a bandit or a necromancer attack, bandits would leave the bodies and destroyed the place looking for money or anything valuable, necromancers would take the bodies and the valuables."

Harry nodded agreeing, at first sight, the missing bodies could be mistaken as a necromancer attack, but no necromancer even the stronger ones would just attack a small place like this and not clean the place.

Using the shape water spell, he poured water into the locks, freeze it, and the ice expansion broke the locks easily, inside the chest he found coins, books, gems, and a few other valuable objects.

when he was putting them into the bags of holding in his waist, he received warning from the imps outside, sharing their senses he saw eight cows walking in two feet with halberds approaching the tower.

Quickly he went down the stairs and saw the group alerted with weapons in hands, ready to react at any moment, Darnda had a greatsword in the back and two shortswords in hands, Horice had a mace with a small round shield, Davgold had his shortbow and some daggers, Havian put his lute in his back and had a light crossbow in the hands and one rapier in his waist, and Irieella had a wooden staff in her hands.

Liria and the animated armor took a place in the front, with Darnda, and Horice, while Harry remained in the back with Irieella, Davgold, and Havian.

In the back harry pointed to the door and cast the grease spell in the entrance creating a poll of slick grease in the ground.

when the first cow rushed lowing it stepped in the grease and slipped, falling on the ground, the second cow was received by two arrows in the chest and fell dead.

two other cows tried to rush inside the room but the slippery floor and the bodies difficulted their moves and both fell on the ground, Liria and Darnda took this chance and advanced and killed them.

another cow tried to take advantage of their proximity and tried to pierce Darnda with its halberd, but with a quick move the woman jumped back avoiding the hit at the same time that two arrows pierced the cow's chest.

Another cow tried to advance stepping on the body of the other cows but the grease was very slippery and the bodies slipped making it fall.

Horice took this chance and smashed the cow's skull with his mace and retreated. the first cow tried to get up using its halberd as support, Irieella used that chance and sent a bubble of acid in the cow.

The acid hit the cow's back and it released a lowing of pain before two arrows hit its skull.

the last two stepped in and harry decided to act, he pointed his fingers to them and two beams of crackling red energy pierced through the two cows' skulls killing them.

when the group released a sigh of relief and was about to relax one raven entered the tower cawing alerting them of the presence of more enemies. The party left the tower and saw a group of six more cows coming in their direction.

"what in the fucking hell are those things? And why are so many of them?" Darnda growled questions while she held her swords tight.

"I don't know, but we have no time to waste here."

Harry said and moved forward a few steps ahead of the group and raised his hand, flames covered his palm and powerful sheet of hot flames was shoot out of his hands.

The flames covered the incoming foes, and scream of pain and agony came out of the flames, when the spell ended only a strong smell of burnt meat and carbonized bodies remained. seeing this group had a variety of reactions.

Darnda released surprised whistle, Horice and Irieella had a surprised look in the faces, Davgold had a sad face and Havian was smiling while he received a small bag of coins from the rogue.

"Damn kid, when this scoundrel said that you are a big deal, I didn't believe it until now." The rogue said and went to the burnt bodies. " how much do you think we will gain with these?"

He spoke picking one halberd used by the cows in his hands, as soon he raised the weapon to look it the halberd turned into dust and disappeared, looking around the group saw the same thing happening with all other weapons.

"Damn it, can't a poor and honest rogue, make some honest money after a fight?" Davgold yelled kicking the dust from the weapons, while harry and Irieella approached to analyze the dust.

"Have you ever seen or heard of something like this?" the half-elf girl asked looking to Harry.

The young warlock frowned and shacked his head "Yes, but I can't recognize this magic." He answered.

"Its a summoned weapon, when the holder dies it disappears, sometimes they were even sharper and harder than common weapons." Havian said showing some magic knowledge. " So, what we do now?"

When the question as made the entire group became silent, the guards were definitely dead, and possibly the people of the Sina village were also killed by those creatures.

the group started to argue about it, Horice and Davgold voted to leave, Irieella and Darnda voted to continue the mission, Havian, Harry and Liria remained in silence.

After a few minutes of discussion Havian, played two notes in his lute, getting the attention of everyone. "Let's continue the mission for now and try to complete our missions if things become too dangerous, let's abandon it and tell the guards that their friends were killed by bandits, necromancers or some other thing, sounds good to you?"

All the people exchanged some looks and nodded agreeing with the bard's solution. with the matter settled Darnda started to speak again.

"Havi is right, the Sina village is in a valley an hour from here, let's go there, take the supplies, warn the people of whatever those things are, and get our payment."

The party then started to travel to the village, instead of cutting by the forest the group decided by the road, it took a little longer, but it was safer, during this small travel they didn't encounter any danger, in fact, they didn't encounter anything.

"You noticed, didn't you?" Havian asked low enough that only he and Harry could hear, the young warlock looked around and nodded.

The Sina village was just a small village, but it was in the middle of an important merchant road, usually, the roads were full of bandits, goblins or beasts that attacked the travelers.

Today however the surrounding areas were empty, no beasts, no traveling merchants, no bandits, and no other people. Even the imps flying around in form of ravens, couldn't find anyone in a mile rage.

"Do we warn them?"

"No, Darnda, Davgold, and your friend already noticed it, Horice and Irieella are newbies, so they need to learn this kind of thing alone."

the party continued following the road in silence, after a few more minutes one of Harry's imps spotted a group of ten cows, patrolling an area ahead, Harry made a discrete signal and warned the bard and Havian discretely signaled the danger for Darnda and Davgold and both signaled back.

During all this subtile exchange only Horice noticed something and started to look around making Irieella notice that something was not alright.

Soon a group of cows welding the same halberds appeared in the road, the cows noticed them and start to rush in their direction.

"Liria, the nails."

In the word of harry, Liria pulled a cloth bag out her bag of holding and threw it ahead from the party, Harry raised his hand and conjured the catapult spell on the cloth bag, the repelling force of the spell sent the bag flying with such speed that the cloth tore apart releasing the nails inside that cut the air like arrows, the nails flew with such strength that they pierced through the cows' bodies easily and pierced the ground behind them.

all the cows fell dead on the floor and almost everyone in the party looked Harry with surprised looks, besides Havian that had a large smile in the face.

"I told you, that the kid has talent". He said and took the lead of the party while he played his lute.

The party continued following the road in silence, this time the whole group was alert and they walked faster to reach the village more quickly.

During this short travel, Harry gained enough XP to raise his level as a sorcerer to level four, which was already a big gain to him, fighting stronger monsters was the easiest way to raise levels, however, the dangers of doing such thing without a proper group were usually too high to considerate.

They kept walking for a while until they saw a small village from afar, the group raised their speed when the group reached the village they came across with an abandoned place.

The village was small, with only a dozen small houses made mostly of wood with small farms surrounding the village, however, besides the smalls houses, there was nothing else, no cattle, no herd, and more important no people, in broad daylight.

"Where did everyone go?" Irieella whispered a question holding her staff tight.

Darnda gained a serious look and drew her greatsword. " I don't have an idea, and I don't like it. let's have a look around to see if we can find anything."

With these words said, the group slowly started to look around the village, the party divided into three groups, Havian and went to look to one side of the village and Harry and Liria went to look the other side, Darnda, Horice, Irieella, and the animated Armor remained in the middle of the village to watch.

As he approached the first house harry noticed clear signs of fighting, with a closer look he also noticed that the barn fences were broken from the inside to outside, he entered the barn and saw the place with the doors destroyed and a message written in blood in a wall.

"They were our food, now we will be theirs ... "

With a grim expression he continued to look around, the first two houses were a waste of time, the third house had a destroyed wall also from outside and a silver ring, in the fourth house he finally found something that gave him a clue of what happened in the diary of a young girl.

Most of it was a waste of time, with the girl writing about how her miserable life and days, but one passage in the diary caught his attention, and was from several days ago.

"Today finally something new happened, a traveling wizard visited the village today and went to the old stone tower and disappeared there for days, he was a strange guy with a long white tophat with a strange symbol..."

At the end of the page, a strange symbol was drawn, with only one look Harry could recognize the symbol, it belonged to Nimb the chaotic, an uncommon deity of chaos and Luck/Bad luck.

With this piece of knowledge, Harry had a very good guess of what happened, an ill-intended priest of Nimb visited the village, and for any reason, he turned the common cows into demonic two-legged cows with halberds.

He left the houses and joined with the rest of the party, Havian and Davgold were already back and by any Davgold had a new feather hat in his head.

" I think I found the sources of our problems". Harry said and started to explain his discoveries and suspicions when he ended the whole party had a grim face.

"Dammit, how are we going to explain that the soldiers, the villagers and probably the merchants missing were eaten by cows?" Darnda screamed and kicked a small rock in the ground.

" Well, maybe we can still get something". Havian said getting the attention of the group, he took the diary a showed the last page.

"Here, according to it, a merchant caravan was in this village, maybe we can find something in the tower or even some kind of proof to receive the payment."

After a brief consideration, the party decided to follow the bard's idea, coming all the way here and going back without nothing was a big loss of time, before going to the tower the group decided to have a short rest to regains their strength.

After the rest, the party left the village and went to the destroyed tower, when they were approaching the tower, through the eyes of the imps Harry saw a group of six cows guarding a trapdoor to the underground.

"My familiar can see six cows guarding a trapdoor". The warlock said and the rest of the group nodded.

When they approached before the cows could react the party launched a quick attack, Havian and Davgold shoot the leading cows the arrow and bolts pierced the center of its chest and the cow fell dead.

Irieella raised her staff and send a firebolt, the fire traveled through the air and hit one cow in the head, making the creature fall on the ground screaming in pain, while flames consumed its head.

Harry pointed two fingers to two different cows and shoot two red beams of crackling energy, the eldritch blast beams pierced through the two cows' chests leaving fuming holes and killing both.

Darnda and Liria rushed to face the two remaining cows rush, one cow raised its halberd and tried to cut Darnda with a vertical slash, the woman reacted parrying the attack and hitting the cow's nose with the pommel of the sword, making the cow step back disoriented, spinning her sword over her head, Darnda hit the cow with a horizontal blow, cutting the cow in two.

As Liria rushed in its direction, the cow tried to pierce her with the halberd, Liria used her superior agility and dodged to the left gracefully avoiding the attack and with agile moves, she cut off one arm and the head of the cow.

with the fight ended, Davgold was about to open and enter when Harry stopped him. "Let my familiars do the scouting".

The rogue stopped with a confused look for a moment before nodding to Harry continue, usually, in a party, the scout was let to the rogues or rangers, but a spellcaster with the right familiar was also a good choice.

Davgold carefully opened the trapdoor trying to make as little noise as possible, four of the imps in raven form entered while one remained flying above the party observing the area.

the four imps transformed themselves into rats and became invisible before splitting, through the imp's senses Harry observed the entire cave below the tower.

the imps went down by a stair, to a large chamber with two sentinel cows, the walls are very moist but surprisingly the walls and the floor were paved, the entire place was barely illuminated by a weak fire from two torches in the wall.

the imps explored the chamber before continuing at the right side of the chamber was a room filled with dead bodies hanged in hooks in the ceiling, the entire floor was covered in a pool of blood and had an unbearable foul smell.

inside a cow using an apron and a chef hat was cutting the bodies with a butcher cleaver, inside a cage on the other side of the room a pair of desperate eyes looked the cows with fear.

at the north, the imps followed a few meters before turning into a larger chamber with eight cows bowing to a cow skull altar between two bonfires in the altar in the altar sit in front of the altar a cow using a golden crown.

After seeing this awful vision harry turned to the party and explained what he saw leaving some parts out, the party would see them soon anyway, there was no reason to put his sanity in check by telling them everything.

Following his directions the party went down the stairs, the place was so dark that besides Harry, Liria and Irieella, who had darkvision, the others were almost blind, so halfway down the stairs, the party had to stop and Harry and Havian had to cast the darkvision spell, Havian used in himself and Davgold, while harry used it in Darnda and Horice.

After solving this small problem, Darnda, and Liria quickly assumed the front of the party, when the group approached enough to see the first sentinel cows Havian and Davgold went forward moving in complete silence with their weapons drawn.

When the two got too close, the cows started to sniff the air and the two abandoned the stealth and went to quick kill, Davgold rushed and jumped in the cows back and used one dagger to cut the throat and pierced the other in the skull.

The other cow tried to scream but Havian was fast moved his hand and throwed something into the cow's mouth, the cow gasped and the bard with a simple and fast move pierced the cow's skull with his rapier.

From the back, Harry praised the teamwork in his mind, with the sentinels dealt with the group quickly made their way to were harry saw a possible survivor, when the group entered the room they immediately had to stop and compose themselves.

The disturbing view of cut bodies, the pool of blood on the floor and the foul smell got different reactions of the group, Darnda and Havian had hardened and serious expression, Davgold had a frown, Irieella unlike Harry expectations only had a severe expression and looked more disturbed by the smell than the view of the bodies.

As for Horice the cleric, he couldn't handle it, his face went pale before starting throwing up loudly, it was very pathetic.

the sounds made by Horice alerted the cow of their presence and it came branding the cleaver in their direction, Davgold acted quickly and shoot an arrow in the cow's leg, the pierced the leg and the cow fell on the ground, Darnda took this chance and split open the cow's skull with her sword.

"Ok, it's just me or this shit is getting constantly weirder?" Darnda asked and Harry couldn't help but let a small laugh.

"Hey, this is a magic item." She said picking the cleaver off the floor.

Now the entire group was a little excited, now even without payment, they got something valuable from this to make the travel worth.

"Help" a voice shouted from one cage, caught their attention.

The party approached the cage and saw a bald green-skinned humanoid, with pointed ears, others may have confused with a goblin, but Harry recognized as a Verdan, a civilized cousin of the goblins.

"What a Verdan is doing here?" Harry asked and the goblinoid looked surprised for not being confounded as a goblin.

"I was traveling with a merchant caravan, we were attacked and captured by those things days ago, everyone else died besides me, I think I don't look too attractive to them, my name is Kadral by the way." He said and put a hand out of the cage.

Harry shacked the hand and asked the Davgold to open it, the rogue took some tools out of his pockets and easily opened the cage door, freeing the Verdan, that quickly jumped out of the cage.

Now out of the cage, the party had a better look at him, he was 6,1 feet tall a skinny body and used common clothes, brown boots, and three iron earrings in each ear.

"Many thanks to you all, if not for you, I don't know what would happen to me." He thanked. "If I may ask, do you happen to have a spare quarterstaff or rod with you?"

Harry looked the Verdan up and down, before taking a common quarterstaff from his bag of holding and throwing at him, it was a cheap one so Harry didn't have a loss with it.

The Verdan thanked again and offered to help the party deal with the rest of the cows, before anyone could say something Havian accepted with a smile in the face.

As Harry suspected, Havian had a very good eye, Verdan usually had the size of a goblin and they only grew when they become stronger, 6,1 feet tall Verdan should have a level 4-6.

A pretty damn good help.

The party took some time to the cleric recover then followed Harry through the dark cave to the place where the altar was, the corner illuminated by flames from the bonfires stood out in the darkness of the cave.

without caring about stealth, the party approached the altar room and was presented by the same weird and peculiar vision that Harry had, eight cows kneeling to a cow with a golden crown.

The cows noticed the party and picked their halberds and were ready to fight.

"You know what, fuck it, Let's kill these cows grab what we can carry, burn this place and pretend that it was a bandit attack using illusions to look like cows." Darnda firmly said and everyone nodded agreeing, for the good of their sanity.

The cow queen? mooed and the cows rushed in their direction, and the party quickly responded, Irieella casted acid splash and a bubble of acid hit the leg of the leading cow, the cow fell on the floor and the others walked over its body.

Davgold shoot an arrow at the same time that Havian played some notes in his lute, the arrow cut the air and quickly approached its target, the targeted cow yelled and swung her halberd, the blade of the halberd cut the arrow making it disappear, at the same time that another arrow behind that pierced the cow's heart killing it.

two other cows took the lead of their group, from the backline, two red beams and two green beams of crackling energy came and pierced the skull and chest of the cows.

Harry and Kadral exchanged a brief look before getting their attention back to the fight.

the cows finally approached the party and one of the cows tried to stab Darnda with the tip of the halberd, the parried the hit and with a fast move, disarmed the cow and stabbed her sword into the cow's chest.

At Darnda side, Liria gracefully parried some strikes and landed a few cuts in the cow, a whistle came from behind and she moved her body to the side, a crossbow bolt passed next to her and hit the cow's eyes, Liria used this chance and stabbed her sword in the chest piercing the heart.

behind her, Havian had a smile while he reloaded his crossbow.

"Clear the way," Harry shouted while he, Irieella and Kadral, raised their hand, Liria and Darnda jumped back without a second of hesitation.

The hands glowed red blight and shoot three streams of hot flames in the cows, the flames combined and completely covered the cows.

when the spells ended and the flames disappeared, all the cows except for the cow queen were on the floor burnt to death.

the cow queen released a scream of anger and rushed in their direction with eyes red of anger, Liria, Darnda, and Horice jumped forward to stop it.

Darnda tried a vertical cut, but the cow queen parried the attack with the ax head and tried to pierce Darnda's head with the spear of the halberd.

Horice jumped in front of her branding his shield, the spear of the halberd easily pierced through the wooden shield and pierced the arm that Horice used to hold the shield.

Liria jumped to the cow queen and tried to stab her, the cow queen gave a step back pulled the halberd from the shield and blocked the attack with the pole, showing dexterity that a cow should not have.

With a moo of anger, the cow queen raised the halberd and tried to cut Liria, Darnda jumped and blocked the attack with her great sword.

the two exchanged a fell heavy hits and the sound of metal colliding resonated by the area, after a fell hits the halberd cut the great sword and Darnda had to jump back and abandon the destroyed sword.

From the back, Harry and Krazal shoot beams of eldritch blast, Irieella sent a firebolt spell, while Havian and Davgold shoot arrows.

the cow queen dodged the fire and spun the halberd in her hooves blocking the beams and the arrows.

seeing this harry put his hand in his bag of holding and pulled a blue ornated horn, and pointed to the cow queen.

"Geyser."

on the scream, the horn released a massive jet of water, the geyser hit the cow queen, right into the chest and started to slowly push her back.

Krazal took this chance and waved his hands, making the water wrap the cow queen and then he froze it, Liria, Darnda, and Horice used this chance.

Darnda drew her shortswords, waved they and opened two deep cuts in the cow queen's right leg, she spun her body and stabbed her two swords into the cow's chest.

Liria used her agility and delivered three fast strikes, the first was horizontal swing that opened a deep cut in the left leg, then the swing changed to rising vertical and made a second cut in the armpit, finally, she pulled her rapier and stabbed the cow's chest.

Horice released a loud scream and raised his mace that was engulfed in a greenish blight, he tried to hit the head of the cow queen, but even immobilized by the ice she managed to move her head and the hit landed in the shoulder and a song of bones cracking was heard, while the green light in the mace opened big wounds in the shoulder and arm.

At the same time, two red and two green beams of crackling energy pierced the cow's chest while a hurl of fire hit the face and an arrow and a bolt pierced the belly.

the cow released a low and weak moo, before stopping and the light left its eyes as the crown in its head fell into the floor, behind the cow the altar cracked and crumbled and the cow skull in it became dust.

without exception, everyone in the chamber released a sigh of relief and dropped into the floor, it was a challenging battle, but it was even more mentally exhausting.

after taking a few hours to rest, the party searched the area and found behind the broken altar around 300 GP in coins, some gems, and a lot of different common weapons.

some other gains were a magical ring and the halberd used by the cow queen, that did not disappear like the halberds of the other cows.

After packing their loot, the party plus a Verdan went back to the town, were the Verdan, the bard and the rogue quickly disappeared.

Less than an hour later the three appeared carrying 800 gold coins with them, after splitting up the money for a matter of security, the entire group left the city immediately.


	7. Chapter 6

Six months after leaving England the life for Harry was going great. Without a rope around his neck and thousands of miles away from the problem, he finally had a peaceful night to sleep, he didn't notice this until the next day.

After two days of slacking off, he started to prepare, first, he sent his imps around the town to get some info, then they got a very experienced and known attorney, Dianna Boyd, a witch that worked on both mundane and magical world, with her help they got all needed local IDs, bank accounts and the all legal help they needed.

After an entire day of conversation and considerations, they signed a contract with her and she started to act, in two days she found them a real state attorney and helped them to pass all procedures to buy a piece of land, and presented them to the American magical world.

By the end of the week, she filled the marriage certificate for Liria and Howard Griffin, a fake marriage to help make somethings easier, a contract was made that satisfied both all parts, they all went live together for some time.

A month after the "weeding", Harry was officially adopted by Liria and Howard Griffin under the US laws, and became Harry Griffin, three months later Harry and Liria got permanent green cards and then citizenship.

During that time Harry and Liria had a very pleasant time with Howard, the guy was an ex-soldier and former military instructor, he taught military tactics and strategies, how to use and handle guns, military knife fighting, and self-defense.

After four months and a half, the marriage ended they got divorced, Liria and Harry remained with the name as accorded and Howard gained 100 thousand dollars, they remained good friends through and kept in contact.

During that time their house was finally built, the house was in the state of Louisiana near the swamps, it was a 1000-acre land in the middle between a swamp and a forest, it was a big and quiet place, a few minutes from town and without neighbors nearby.

It was a big piece of land good for planting and farming and had its own lake right in the middle of the land. They had to pay over two million dollars to buy the land and built the house, but it was worth it.

To build the house they wanted they had to start from underground, they dig a 65 feet tall hole with the dimension of 120 yards by 120 yards, they divided into four equal floors and made it like a giant reinforced bunker, strong enough to withstand a nuke.

Above the ground, a football field-sized square mansion with four floors and made entirely with reinforced concrete and bricks, the first floor had a huge living room, a big kitchen, a training dojo, a dining area for over 200 guests and four bathrooms.

The second Floor had twenty large bedrooms each one with his own bathroom, the third floor had a library, study room, and a master bedroom. The fourth floor was an attic where he planned to make a potion room.

A few meters at the right side of the house four big empty greenhouses, at the left size a reinforced fence and huge barn for future animals. Behind the house, a huge pool surrounded by a garden and with an outstanding view of the lake.

As he said, it worth every single cent.

Before moving, Dianna helped them to get wands permit, got an acceptance letter for Harry in Ilvermorny, they bought an armored black armored Humvee and four domestic elves, these little fellows were just too useful to not have them around.

They moved and after the end of the second week, harry had used up to one million to decorate the place, he bought comfortable couches, a tv and hundreds seed of different magical plants or plants that could be used in potions.

Two of the elves, Tilly and Filly were responsible for the greenhouses and plants.

A week after moving to the new house, harry finally wrote all his plans for the next years and started to prepare, in some months from now he would attend Ilvermorny for his first year, during that time The British would be like crazy hounds looking for him if they weren't already looking for him, the Philosopher's Stone was a tempting prize and he only would have two chances to get it, one in august 1st when Hagrid was supposed to pick it in the bank and one when Dumbledore should be out of the castle.

The basilisk was easy to deal with, he only needed a roster, the prize was the Horcrux diary, and the methods to destroy them plus a giant snake corpse. If he had luck and Dumbledore was not in the castle, he could try to steal some book or access the Room of Requirement.

By the third year, he planned to sign the student exchange program, and try either castelobruxo or Uagadou.

By the Triwizard Tournament, IF, he was selected he would visit the Room of Requirement and the library, maybe even steal or copy some books, unlike the original Harry, he would let one of the other champions wins.

To prepare himself he started to buy or get a copy of any magic book around, his time was divided in studying and experimenting magic for 16 -18 hours, eating and meditating 4 hours, thanks to the Trance traits a four hours meditation was equally refreshing as an eight hours sleep.

By the end of November, Harry and Liria took a flight back to England to deal with some loose ends, it was a long flight and neither Harry or Liria could sleep.

Upon landing, Harry and Liria walked through the streets and entered a dark side alley, they looked around to make sure that no one was near or watching them, opening a suitcase one house-elf holding a bag jumped out and looked to him.

"You know what to do, make it fast." He commanded and the elf nodded in silence before disappearing in a "pop".

Leaving the alley, they took a cab to Grimmauld Place, it was around midnight so there were no people in the streets and most houses and the lights turned off, he stood looking right to the number 12.

The house was invisible to muggles and heavily warded against them, but before the order use the place it still could be seen by wizards, especially if they knew that the house was there.

Looking around, Harry opened his suitcase and one house-elf with five imps jumped out of it.

"Go inside the house, an elf should be there, kill him and open the door, do it quickly and do it in silence."

The house-elf trembled and nodded, the imps grabbed him and became invisible, the elf snapped his fingers and disappeared with a "pop", Harry and Liria waited outside looking to the house.

After a minute the door opened and the two rushed inside it and were received by a torrent of scream and insults, ignoring them the two started to search through the house like two made people.

"Stop it, thieves, blood traitors, mudbloods, someone call the Aurors, Kreacher you useless thing call the Aurors." The picture of Walburga Black screamed loudly, annoying but not stopping the duo.

Everything that looked valuable or was a book was taken and throw inside a bag of holding, finally, after less than twenty minutes they looked the place upside down and found what they came after, inside a silver box covered in dust, the Horcrux.

Throwing it in the bag Harry waved to Liria and the two rushed to the exit, the elf and the imps quickly jumped inside the suitcase and Harry closed it before running out the house with Liria, they passed a few streets and took a cab to Little Hangleton.

It was a long three hours travel and mostly made in silence, they paid the driver and asked him to wait in a pub until they came back, the driver as more than happy and let the taximeter running, while he went for a drink.

The first place they looked was the Gaunt shack, to find it quick, harry released the imps and they turned into ravens and flown around looking, after visiting two wrongs houses, they finally found the right place.

An old shack with a snake in a wooden door, under Harry's commands the imp pushed the door open and started to pull the old floorboard out, until they found a golden box with a ring inside, using a metal tongue, Harry took the ring put it in a small iron box and put in the bag of holding.

The next place they went was the graveyard, this time they quickly found the place and started to look through it after a fell minutes Liria found the grave they were looking for, the Riddle's Gravestone.

It was a marble headstone with the names of Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle and Tom Riddle Snr written on the front in descending order. A large striking statue of the winged Angel of Death stands beside the headstone holding a raised scythe in its right hand. This was the statue were the original Harry was supposed to be held.

Taking a deep breath, they opened the graves and stored the three sets of bones inside a bag, in their place Harry placed three random muggle skeletons and closed it.

They rushed back to the taxi driver and went back to the airport, bought tickets and took a plane back to the US, after another agonizing travel, they traveled back to their house where they burned the bones to ashes and thrown them into a swamp.

Finally, Harry released a deep and heavy breath and went to sleep. The phase 0, concluded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a clearing in a forest inside a dark dense forest, a pack of small green-skinned humanoids was screaming and growling with each other while they tried to pull objects from the hands of the others.

They growled and screamed in a strange language claiming possession of different items, in their feet covered in wounds and a pool of blood, a team of five humanoids laid dead, three humans, one half-elf and one dwarf, along with the corpuses several green-skinned humanoids,

Their equipment and belongings were being disputed by the green-skinned humanoids, and the smartest or the quickest one took the best prizes.

In a dense bush, a pair of green sharp eyes observed the pack, the eyes followed every movement with a predatory look, hidden in the leaves the figure raised a bow with two arrows ready and aimed.

He waited and when a moment showed, he released the two arrows and they flew with an almost inaudible whistle and pierced the skull of two of them, killing them, the others screamed and looked in the direction where the arrows came, and advanced branding their swords.

Suddenly a dark figure jumped out the bushes behind them and pulled one of them and disappeared back in the bushes before they could see or do anything, more whistles and three arrows hit and killed more three of them.

They looked again to the direction that the arrow came and two figures jumped out the bushes and pulled two more of them to the dark bushes, at the same time two more arrows hit others two in their backs.

One of the smartest started to scream orders, and the remaining formed a circle, to protect the backs of the others.

A blue ice shard flew out of the dark bushes and passed close to one goblin cheek and hit the ground in the middle of the circle, exploding and sending sharp ice shard to every direction, the sharp shard pierced through the goblin's bodies leaving several holes, cuts and freezing marks.

Leaving the bushes, Harry, looked to the bodies on the ground and started to loot them, taking everything, he could find and put them in the two bags in his waist.

While he was doing it Liria accompanied by five creatures left the bushes, one was a full-grown black panther using a black padded armor, three wolves wearing the same padded armor as the panther, and the last creature was a large wolf taller than a warhorse, also wearing black padded armor, with metal bits.

After looting everything of value the group started to move.

Right after completing the mission with the warlock character, he started to level up his druid character again, now with the help of Liria, things were a lot easier and he quickly raised some levels and reached the level five.

Under the unknown effects of his abilities, the young panther also gained some levels and grew with his level, at level 1 it became cute cubs that people wanted to see in the zoos or videos, at level 2, it became bigger and was of the size of a young adult and capable of fighting alone, at level 3 it became an adult panther, even despite being born less than one mother ago.

At levels 4 and 5, it was not much different from a normal adult panther but it was a bit stronger and agile than a wild one.

At first, after reaching this level it became to become more and more disobedient so Harry who at that time was gaining some level as a monk decided to take also some levels as a beast master ranger.

After raising some levels, he learned how to use magic to create a powerful bond with a creature, and used it on the panther that became more loyal and obedient, so he started to study it while he raised some of his levels.

Around two months later he created a prototype ritual spell to dominate and tame creatures and used it to tame several animals while he studied the spell, after some time he concluded it and named it Taming Bond, for the ritual he used 25 worth of silver powder, around 25 gold in herbs, a link of a metal chain and a cheap 25 gold gem.

The ritual but had some limitations, it would work in most creatures, but it would fail in creatures with high intelligence stats, the creatures could resist the ritual and if they had success, the ritual would fail and the materials wasted, the ritual was also long, lasting 1 hour to cast, in case of success the metal link would be infused with magic and a telepathic link would be formed.

If the metal link was destroyed the creature could fight for its freedom, but if they failed, they were forever under control. He spent three months and more than a thousand gold pieces in materials but in the end, he was satisfied with the result.

Using the ritual, he bonded several creatures and used them to help to raise his level and gain money, with them he reached the level six in druid, the level four as an arcane archer fighter and level four as a beast master ranger.

With the animals he gained lots of money by making several jobs in the forests and fame for helping some groups, he became too confident and almost paid for it, he accepted a quest to hunt some bandits that were killing merchants and travelers.

The battle was hard, he had a lot of beasts but the other side had armors, weapons, and intelligence so he lost a quite good amount of his beasts, the fight also attracted a couple of owlbears that killed all other beasts besides the panther, he killed both but gained some new scars in exchange and if Liria was not there he could even be killed.

The money he gained from the quest and for selling his beasts parts and furs almost not covered all the money he used in the ritual to bond the lost beast, and after it he decided to choose quality over quantity.

Wolves were good beasts, they were similar to dogs had good stealth skill and were very perceptive, and good pack tactics that could be explored, the dire wolf was a loner and was captured to be the leader of the pack.

The armor helped to protect them from arrows and even some cuts, which helped them to overcome bandits and larger foes like bears more easily.

Unfortunately, despite the good results he was not raising his levels as he expected, from level five and onwards it became harder and harder to level up, and after he reached level six it became almost impossible to keep leveling up without facing stronger foes or large groups of enemies.

And to face stronger foes a party was necessary, so he decided to look for a group after saving enough to buy materials for potions and spells in longer adventures. Dividing the weight among the beast he and Liria mounted the dire wolf and they started to run.

In a few minutes the group approached the town walls and they reduced their speed and trotted to the town's gate, when he approached the guards on duty recognized him and waved, letting then enter without stopping then.

The last months were he occasionally helped people in the woods and hunted down bandits, gained him a quite reputation and goodwill, in this small town everyone knew or at least heard about the half-elf druid kid controlling beast, so when they saw a beast like a wolf or a panther walking inside the town, they were not that afraid of them, but they smartly keep a safe distance, from said beasts.

Following his instructions the beasts went to the stables, Harry and Liria jumped off the dire wolf and went to a inn next to it, leaving the animals behind so they could rest and sleep, since the stable was occupied by ferocious predators no other animals entered the place, leaving a lot of space for the five beasts.

They entered the inn and were greeted by some of the costumers and the barmaids, he exchanged some greetings and went to the basement room, were Liria waited outside in the door while harry entered and start to prepare the room.

Among all the inns in the city, this one was the one that was the most suitable to him, the basement room was large, clean and made of stone with a small window helped to ventilate the area.

Taking a potion kit and the materials out his bag of holding, he prepared four strong metal frames, regulable heat sources, a retractile table, a cutting board, a self-stirring glass rod, a self-grinding large mortar and pestle, and four large self-stirring crystal cauldrons.

With all care and attention, he started to separate and prepare the ingredients, and double checking it to prevent mistakes to happen. After finishing the preparations, he started to prepare the potions.

Finally, after an hour of work the four cauldrons were on the fire preparing the potions, with the glass rods slowly stirring the cauldrons, saving him from the tedious task.

By testing and combining the resources of the two worlds, Harry found ways to take the best of them. It took some time and some money, but the results were great, by using the potion kit from harry potter world, instead the common alchemist supplies, he could prepare potions much faster and easier and was much more profitable.

In this world to make a simple healing potion an alchemist used 8 full hours of work to make one, in a full day of work an alchemist could make 2 common healing potions, some of the best alchemist could prepare 3 – 4 potions in the same amount of time.

By using top grade items from a potion kit from harry potter world, who had much better items to make potions, in the same amount of time he could make 20 potions and it was much easier too.

Slowly the time passed by, until the potion was finally ready, with all care he started to fill glass vials with the potion and stored them, each vial had 100ml of healing potion, the same amount sold in any shop.

These vials were enchanted to be a lot more durable than a common vial, so they wont break by falling on the ground when hit by a common arrow or sword. After storing the last vial, he started to clean the cauldron and materials used, when everything was clean, he repeated all the procedure again.

When the potions were ready, he stored them, cleaned the materials and called Liria in, they took their armors away and laid in the bed for a comfortable last night of sleep in this town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up back in the harry potter world, he jumped of the bed and went downstairs to the breakfast, in the dining room he was welcomed by a large table full with a large variety of fruits, juices, bread, cakes, bacon, eggs and coffee.

Sitting in the head of the table, he filled his plate and started to eat, shortly thereafter, Liria entered the room and sat in a chair right next to him. They ate in a comfortable silence, until an owl entered the room, put a newspaper in the table and started to eat the bacon.

Taking the newspaper, he opened and in the front page was the imagine of destroyed building with several people looking around.

_Terrorist attack destroy the British ministry._

_In the day prior, an unexpected attack shacked all the England. A terrorist attack destroyed three quarters of the British ministry, according with the ongoing investigations, some kind of explosive was used to destroy several rooms inside the British ministry, the explosions destroyed pretty much everything in those rooms, according to an anonymous source, the rooms dedicated to the studies of the thought, the room dedicated to study of time and the Hall of Prophecy were completely destroyed and nothing could be saved from these room, the author of the attack remains unknown, and no group claimed the attack._

Upon reading it a small smile appeared in his face, this attack was part of his plans, the real target was the prophecy about him, but to destroy it without being to suspicious he decided to just blow up several rooms with it, making everyone think it was a terrorist attack.

A bit too much? yes, but it worked, and it was all that mattered. After reading he put the newspaper away and finished eating, he had to met his personal magic tutors soon, and he didn't want to make them wait.


	8. Chapter 7

Inside a large wagon, Harry released a heavy breath while he wrote in a large spellbook, since he encountered the bard in that road, he had this feeling that he couldn't get rid of the bard, and unfortunately, he was right.

It has been two weeks since the cows incident, which none of them ever talked about it again, and during this entire time they traveled together, most parts of the days were spent inside the wagon since most villages were about a 4-6 hours travel from others.

When they reached the villages, they would do some errands for money like killing wolves and goblins or delivering things in the next village, it paid low but was enough to buy the needed supplies, sometimes some idiot people tried to scam or trick them out their payment, and normally Havian and Davgold would use their skills to deal with it.

This wagon, for example, they got it from a greedy merchant that wanted to pay them only half of the accorded, and since the previous wagon they had was destroyed during a gnoll attack, they took it as payment along with all the merchandise inside.

This and they drugged the man and put him naked inside a barn with a goat, the last they heard he was arrested for fucking someone's goat and invading the barn.

The other source of money was helping Havian by creating illusions and sounds while he entertained the people of the villages with stories and tales, while Davgold occasionally relieved some people of their possessions.

If Davgold was ever caught, Darnda and Havian would jump in him, discretely take some of the stolen items and use minor illusions to pretend to accidentally "stab" him with an illusory dagger and pretend to drag the "body" out of the village to bury it.

Right now, they had to cross about four villages before arriving at their destination a large town named Marilla, according to Havian Marilla was a large port town, filled with work and opportunities.

Actually, they were crossing the Homet territory, a small territory near the mountain with a single small rural village. They still had an hour-long journey until the village, so everyone was minding their own business.

Havian, Davgold, and Horice were in the driver's seat leading the wagon, inside Darnda were sleeping, Irieella and Krazal were studying their own spellbooks, while Liria and the armor remained sat.

Above them six ravens flew around the wagon, watching the surroundings with sharp eyes.

Harry was fully concentered writing the spells he created, he already created several new cantrips and some level 1st to 3 rd spells and wrote all them in his spellbook, his biggest creation until now was a level 4th and he called Harruel's Minute Fireball or just minute fireball for short.

The process of creating new spells was slow and expensive, but it totally worthed, new and unknown spells were a hidden ace and a valuable bargain item, a new spell, even a worthless cantrip could be sold for around 80 gold pieces, a useful cantrip could be sold for up 200 gold, and the value would gradually rise with the spell level, power or usefulness.

His minute fireball could be worth more than 2000 gold, which was enough to buy some decent magic items.

Through the ravens' eyes harry noticed that they were approaching the village and he stored his spellbook and got prepared to leave the wagon, when the wagon finally stopped, Liria took the lead left the wagon first with the animated armor.

After Liria, one by one they left the wagon and had a look in the village, it was a small village in the mountain foot, the houses were mostly made of wood with simple roofs or simple makeshift tents and animals paced freely around the village. the weather was cold and damp.

With a brief look across the village, he already saw everything in the village, few inhabitants mostly women and elders, very few children and men, a small square in the center where you could find a small tavern, a warehouse and a small store with a blacksmith symbol.

"Gods, I don't know about you, but a need a cold drink," Davgold said giving small steps in the direction of the tavern

Darnda looked around and said. "Well I don't think we can find any nice job here, so I think we can just get a few drinks and leave in the morning." Then she started to follow the rogue to the tavern.

Shrugging, Harry just followed then inside, the inside of the tavern was very nice and comfortable, six round tables with chairs, a few pelts and horns decorations in the walls and a small fireplace warming and helping the small windows in the walls illuminating the place.

"Hey Boss, one round of your best ale and eight portions of whatever is for lunch."

Havian exclaimed and the old bald guy in the tavern nodded and went prepare the order, soon a nice smell of meat and herbs appeared and the tavern man, came with wood mugs filled with a dark ale.

It was not the best ale he had, but had a decent taste and was cold enough to be a good cheap drink.

While they waited for the food, Havian took to himself the task of entertaining the group, with some songs, stories of former lovers, and some dirty jokes, the one about a sea hag, a troll, two hobbits, and an odd-shaped sword was the best.

Finally, after some minutes they were served with a portion of roasted meat, potatoes, and a piece of bread, they barely started to eat when a middle-aged man followed by two-man armed with spears entered the tavern and looked in their direction.

The man used simple cotton clothes and boots, while the soldiers used worn leather armor, old boots, both carried spears were clearly old spears and short bows, besides that, they seem to have no other weapons.

"Pardon me for interrupting your dinner, if by any chance your group are mercenaries or adventurers, my employee count Renoar has a job he wants to be done, if you are interested you can visit his property, anyone in the village can point you the right directions."

Without more words he and the soldiers left, leaving the group for their meal, they continued to eat normally like nothing happened, after lunch when everybody finished eating and drinking, Havian spoke.

"So, anyone interested to see what this job is?"

The group exchanged looks but no one seemed interested.

"I prefer to not have to hunt wolves in the dark for a shit payment."

Irieella made her thoughts known and Darnda and Davgold quickly agreed with her.

"These people are in trouble, even if the payment is low, we should help them."

Horice argued but no one was convinced by his words, adventurers were just a nice name for mercenaries, they did tasks and jobs for money, and more rewards more they were willing to risk their lives, rare were the occasions where you find someone willing to work for a low payment or for free.

As a cleric of life domain, Horice was inclined to help others for low payment, sometimes he would even make the party wait while he goes around healing people for coppers, of all people he was the less suitable for the group.

Havian and Davgold, were the typical tricksters and troublemakers, both were experts' thieves and were always up with some scheme or scam, Darnda was an ex-soldier who didn't mind in getting her hands dirty for the group, Irieella, was usually serious and focused, but she had no trouble in helping Havian and Davgold stealing people around or doing questionable things.

Krazal was a mixed character, most time he would join Havian and Davgold, other times he would be the one responsible to make them give up of schemes, he and Liria were with the group for their own purposes, but they were committed to doing anything to reach his goals.

Basically, Horice was a Lawful Good character inside of a Chaotic group.

"Let's see what this job is and how much he is offering, if it's not worth let's just refuse and move on" Harry proposed.

After a brief discussion and votation, most of the group decided to go with Harry's plan and they went to the count property, it was a short walk to a rural property a little further from the village center.

When they approached, they were greeted by the same man in the tavern and guided to inside the house, while they passed through the living room Harry noticed two women sit in a couch, one was a beautiful middle-aged woman and one was a beautiful teenager.

With a brief look in the clothes they wearing and associating it with the Renoar name, he identified them as a Romanies.

The guide took them to a room where they meet a middle-aged man with fine clothes and some old villagers when they entered the room the man stood and started to speak with a firm and strong voice.

"Let's go straight to the point, gentlemen, for almost two seasons, a creature has been attacking the flocks of the city, and also from the nearest farms, we have already lost forty maybe seventy animals to this beast, our village cannot hunt this creature, as you can see to a few young people and few weapons, so I am asking for help, I am offering 50 pieces of gold for any help you could give us. Are you going to hunt the beast?"

After hearing the man almost, the entire group lost interest in that job, with 50 gold pieces you could buy only one common healing potion, if you got hurt and had to use one potion they basically would be working and risking their lives for free, it could be even worse if they had to use more than one potion.

They gathered and started to whisper, no one besides Horice wanted to accept the job, the payment was simply too low, during almost an entire minute Horice tried to argue with them to accept, but no one was convinced no matter how much he tried to argue with the group.

Finally, when they were full of the arguments of the cleric, Krazal proposed that they asked the count to raise the payment, if they were offered at least 200 they would accept, everyone but Horice seemed satisfied with this, he wanted them to low the price so the villagers would have no problem paying.

"Sir with all respect this payment is too low, my friends and I are willing to accept it for 300 gold pieces." Havian proposed and the man frowned.

"I can raise the payment for 70 gold pieces, and it's all I can pay."

Horice tried to accept but he was cut when Darnda hit him with the elbow and Davgold took the word.

"We can accept jewelry or items."

The count remained in silence with a serious that made clear that he didn't consider this option at all, seeing this the party prepared to leave the room when one of the elders raised his voice.

"Wait, maybe we can have something that may worth something to you." He said and another elder by his side nodded. "Can you give us some time to get them?"

Everybody agreed and waited in the room while the two old men left, during this entire time they remained in silence under the severe look of the count Renoar, by the expression of his face, was clear that he thought them as mercenaries trying to rip they off, during their time of need.

After five minutes they came back covered in sweat and panting, they probably ran all the way and just took so long because of their old and weakened bodies.

"Here please take a look." They showed two small items, a black metal ring and a cat head shaped stone with green stones in the eyes.

Taking the lead harry cast the Identify spell on the items and quickly identified them as a Ring of Jumping and a Stone of Good Luck or just Luckstone, not very powerful or rare items but still very useful.

With a brief exchange of eyes and nods with Havian, the bard took the lead and accepted the mission, the payment was set in 70 gold pieces and the two items, they received the ring in advance, and would receive the rest after completing the quest.

After the payment was settled, they started to ask information about the beast and the attacks, and all the information they got was:

* Scary sounds can be heard from homes at night. (everyone claims to remember the roar.)

* Several claw marks and holes are found in the fences but no one knows what animal they are from. At the Morgam farm, you can even see some of the more "recent" marks.

* The Monster attacks large beings, ignored the henhouse on the Wiliam farm, but killed two cows, and cleaved one of the horses in half.

* The attacks on the farms are frequent, they happen almost every day, in the last two months.

* The attacks only occurred at night, always close to Midnight.

With that information they left the count's house and took a little detour in the village to visit the blacksmith store, in the end, it became a waste of time, the place didn't have any weapons or armors, besides some clubs they only had arrows and crossbow bolts, Davgold who was looking for a new dagger decided to buy some bolts in the end.

The way to the Morgan farm was relatively short when they arrived, they were met by an old couple, working on the farm, the look on both faces was sad and tired.

"Can I help you with something?" the old man asked.

"We are a group contracted by count Renoar to kill the beast that is attacking the farms, we came here to see if we can find any tracks of it," Havian responded with a soft tone.

After a brief conversation with the old couple, they started to look for traces of the beast around the farm, they didn't have to look for much time until one of the imps in raven's form found traces.

a broken fence, the deep claws marks on the trees that looked as if four axes had hit the trees, broken branches, and signs of struggle but there is no evidence of blood or animal remains, and the cherry top, footprints that resembled a wolf's paws, but are very large and deep, like a bear walking on two legs.

"Well, shit, it's a werewolf."

Darnda commented.


	9. Chapter 8

Following the tracks through the woods, the group remained in a grave silence while they tried to keep following the traces, the tracks in the farm lead them inside the woods, unfortunately, the rain the day before compromised the tracks, the footprints were lost in the thin fog and the sand and wet mud paths.

Darnda led the group with Havian right behind her, the two had been the most experienced in following tracks and decent combat skills, in the back Liria, Davgold and the animated armor were guarding the group against attacks from behind, in the middle, Harry, Krazal, Irieella, and Horice stayed alerted to react to any attack.

"We´ve been walking for three hours," Irieella complained. "We should have waited in the village or tried to set a trap."

Harry silently agreed with the half-elf woman but remained silent.

"It's not a bad plan, but we have no idea where the beast would attack today," Krazal explained gaining nods of agreement from the rest of the groups.

"This and I doubt that the count would be happy if we decided to wait for an attack in the village instead of looking for the beast," Havian added, with an uncommon serious tone and expression.

Darnda snorted. "I doubt he would be happy even when we kill this beast anyway, can you believe that he really wanted us to track and kill a werewolf for 60 pieces of gold, I've tracked wolves for much more than this in the past."

"Well, at least we got two magic items out of this." Davgold said rubbing the ring on his finger.

After accepting the quest, the ring of jumping as was identified by Harry was given to Davgold, as a rogue, he should have a better use for the ring than the rest of the party, this and no one else was interested in the ring anyway.

After completing the mission, harry would receive the luck stone and pay 100 pieces of gold for the party divide.

Finally, after walking for another hour they found claws marks in the trees following the tracks of the werewolf, as they walked a trail of bones, leading to a path where they could see a road to climb a mountain.

As they approached a formation of rocks, Havian and Darnda stopped and the entire group could notice the stones wet with blood.

_**Cawl**_

The imp on Harry's shoulder made an alarming noise and without thinking or hesitating for a second, he cast the Misty Step spell and got teleported and appeared on Liria's side, the one in the front turned their heads to see a massive black blur crossed the space Harry was, hit Horice.

Like a slow-motion movie, the cleric slowly fell on the ground with four deep cuts in his head, with a low growl the black creature slowly rose and looked to the group with eyes sharp dark eyes filled in malice.

10,1 feet tall humanoid wolf with very large shoulders, a muscular body covered in black fur, sharps claws in the hands and tail.

With a roar Darnda was the first to react and wave her greatsword in the werewolf, the beast jumped back almost dodging the attack, but he still received a small superficial cut in the chest., Liria, the armor, Havian and Davgold also used the moment to attack.

Liria and Havian shot in the beast direction with weapons in hand, Liria rapier pierced the wind aiming the beast waist and Havian waved his sword in an arc in the direction of the werewolf neck, Davgold raised his light crossbow and precisely shot an arrow right between Havian and Liria.

With agile and fast moves, the werewolf dodged Liria's attack and crouched down avoiding Havian's sword, the crossbow bolt hit the beast in the shoulder but couldn't penetrate deep enough and only left a small hole.

The werewolf howled and tried to jump to attack the backline, but the animated armor got in the way and punched the werewolf's face sending it backward, blood and teeth flew out the beast mouth and the blow made it flinch.

At this time two red and two green beams of eldritch blasts and one firebolt hit the werewolf sending it to the ground, quickly recovering the werewolf jumped back to its feet giving Darnda an opportune opening.

The fighter waved her greatsword with all her strength and hit beast's back and throwing it on the floor, with only a few inches deep cut in the back, the werewolf got up again and once more was hit by four eldritch blasts and one firebolt, sending it flying into a tree.

Liria, Darnda, and Havian covered the distance to the beast, but before they had the chance to kill it the werewolf unexpectedly got up and jumped to the forest and started to run.

"Dammit, what the skin of this thing is made of?" Davgold complained with an unhappy face.

With a frowned face Darnda spoke. "I don't know, but this thing is not a werewolf, werewolves are immune any damage not made by magic or by a silvered weapon."

"Whatever this thing is, its skin is resistant to common weapons, otherwise your attack should cut it in two," Liria added.

"It ran in the direction of the farm."

Harry said and everyone became quiet and started exchanging looks, the silent conversation was very clear for all involved. Davgold and Irieella were hesitant, Havian and Darnda wanted to continue, Krazal would be going with the majority and Liria was going with anything that Harry decided.

Finally, they decided to continue the job, abandoning a task that you already accepted, was a last resource option, to mercenaries and adventurers a bad reputation impacted directly in the capacity of the party taking new jobs and tasks.

Before running after the beast, the group quickly gave a quick look around, despite claw marks and animals carcasses, none of them noticed anything until Krazal pointed to red inscriptions on a rock, and read it out loud.

"The claws and my teeth changed, I'm losing myself, there has to be an end, I need to kill that damn woman, that's how it will end."

The message written in blood was an old Elvish language, which those like, Harry, Liria, Krazal, Irieella, and Havian, who knew the language could easily recognize and read. Deciding not to waste more time the party quickly chased after the beast.

Using the shared senses between him and the imps, Harry guided the party across the woods, following the same path that the beast used. While they ran across the woods after the beast, they discussed a quick fighting strategy.

Darnda, Havian and Liria would restrain the beast, while Krazal, Harry and Irieella would use magic to damage or kill the beast, to fight better Darnda switched her greatsword for the Halberd obtained from the cow queen, as for Davgold he was responsible for distracting the beast with his crossbow.

While sharing the senses with the imp following the beast, Harry noticed that the beast was running in the direction of the village, completely ignoring animals or hiding spots like large holes and caves.

"It's going to the village."

He warned and the party changed their expressions, at their current speed, they would not reach the beast before it reached the village, Harry almost proposed the spellcasters to use the **Longstrider** spell, so they could increase the melee combatants speed, but he gave up the idea quickly since would be a waste of spell slots that could be needed during the fight or later.

When they finally exited the woods and crossed the morgam's farm the beast reached the village, through the eyes of the imp harry could see the beast running through the streets of the village completely ignoring some people that jumped or screamed in fear in the sight of the beast.

Strangely the beast ignored the people and keep running in the direction of the count's houses. By the time they reached the village the beast was almost in the count's houses, crossing the now empty streets they arrived quick enough to see the beast grabbling count Renoar and ripping a piece of the count's throat with a bite.

"Kill it, Kill that beast now."

The count's wife screamed on her knees in a corner while holding her daughter in her arms.

Acting quickly Harry took a spell component from his bag, raised his hand and cast the **web **spell, conjuring a mass of thick, sticky webs near the creature, the webs filled a small area and wrapped itself around the werewolf and restrained it.

With eyes filled with anger and growls of hate, the beast started to fight with the web, trying to get free of the restrains.

With a loud cry, Darnda crossed the distance between her and the beast and waved the halberd with all her strength, the ax head of the halberd cut the wind with a whistle and cut completely through beast's left leg without difficult.

Right behind her Havian and Liria also made their moves, Havian raised his swords, and with a quick incantation green flames covered the sword and he stabbed the creature's right knee, taking the creature's mobility.

Liria with a beautiful grace she waved her rapier, and with quick moves left two deep cuts in the creature's torso, one in the chest, and one in the belly, after her attacks she jumped back, opening space to Havian and Darnda stab the beast torso with their weapons.

With a monstrous strength freed of his arms and tried to cut Havian's head with its claws, abandoning his sword the bard jumped back dodging the attack, and the three attackers moved away, leaving clear target to the spellcasters.

Irieella started with an **ice knife** spell, she raised her staff and created an ice shard and threw it in the creature, being unable to move the shard pierced the creatures before exploding sending a sharp shard of ice that pierced the creature's organs and freeze part of the skin.

Krazal was the second and sent a powerful **lightning bolt** in the creature's chest cut, the lightning bolt entered by the chest cut, spread inside the body and for a second the cut in the belly was illuminated with a blue sparkling light.

Harry for last cast a **fireball** and sent it, the ball of condensed flames flew across the air and hit the werewolf's chest, and exploded spreading hot flames in an area and sending them flying back.

When the beast hit the ground, it was completely immobile, the chest was covered in black burns, the cuts were cauterized and part of the chest was melted showing the bones, astoundingly the creature's chest still slowly moved up and down, showing that the creature was still alive.

Seeing the creature on the ground the now widow count's wife, approached the creature with a silver knife in her hands and stabbed the creature's chest, killing it.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, they slept in the count's house to let the widow and the daughter sleep in peace, in the next morning the widow and the daughter were still in shock and didn't want to talk so after receiving the rest of the payment, they left the house.

Out of the house in the place where the werewolf was killed, was a naked male elf with a silver knife in the burnt chest. Out of curiosity, Harry decided to take the body to study and Davgold decided to take the knife.

Before leaving Havian decided to investigate the man and found that he was a suitor of Renoar's widow 20 years ago, one day after speaking with the widow's mother he suddenly disappeared, and not long after the woman married with the now-dead count.

**Xxxxxxx**

The deathly hallows were indeed amazing tools, a wand capable of overpowering power, a cloak allegedly capable of hiding someone from death itself, and a stone capable of bringing the spirits of the death to respond to its owner.

Despite if they were made by three powerful wizards or by the Death, each one of these items was a priceless treasure.

With only the stone in hand, Harry was already more than satisfied, instead of wasting it to have a sentimental meeting with dead loved ones, he used it to have free access all knowledge he wanted.

Using the stone, he called the spirits of several important figures of the no-maj and wizard worlds, from learning magic with the founders of Hogwarts, to learning physics with Oppenheimer and Einstein.

With the stone, he had access to all knowledge he wanted even those lost to the ages, and he used it well. One of the most common use of the stone was gathering several wizards and witches of several different time periods and had then working together to create new potions and spells, or finding secrets that were taken to the grave.

Some spirits were happy to be able to continue their work with similar minds, others were unwilling or reluctant, but in the end, all then had to follow his orders anyway, and it was a very profitable business.

With help of Dianna, he sold part of the patents of some new potions like the teeth cleaning potion and a potion that acted as a super shampoo, both got him a quite fortune with a very decent constant income.

Other potions like the flesh dissolving potion or the draught of fake death, he decided to keep to himself alone.

Thanks to his effort and a long series of paid or summoned tutors, he knew far more magic than most fifth years in any magic school, one of his greatest accomplishments was to dominate wandless magic.

With the guidance of native Americans and African teachers, he learned how to perform most spell he knew without the use of a wand, what was great since the restrictions in the USA were far more than in England.

Being capable of wandless magic gave him the capacity of fully using magic at any time and a sturdy line of defense if he was ever accused of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy.

And speaking about magic, thanks to several hours of effort, specialized help from spirits, and lots of experimentation, he created several new spells to expand his arsenal, and most of then he could use without a focus just like his other magic.

By comparing the magical knowledge of the several spellcasting classes, he had in the D&D world with the knowledge of the magic of this world, he found the magic used by the wizard of this world very strange.

First, you don't need spell slots to cast them, you could cast as many spells as you could handle, some more difficult spells were easier to cast than some less complicated spells, and how you could use more and more spells with time and practice.

Other than that magic of this world was very adaptive, it could be used with classes like the barbarian or the fighter who had no magical skill and be used combined with other classes features like KI and Sorcery points.

Ki is a mystic energy that monks can access the quantity of this energy are a determined number of ki points equal to the monk level, with this energy monk could do a series of superhuman feats, like use bare-hands to throw bolts and arrows like shoot by a crossbow or bow, run at astonishing speeds, stun an enemy with a strike or break rocks with the fists.

Normally a level 5 monk could only use an amount of this energy equal to 5 KI points, but when used the magic of this world could be used to recharge that points as much as he could handle, so be using the magic of this world to recharge his KI, he could use KI several more times than he should have, at first he could only recover around 8 points before being exhausted now after continuous training he could recharge 19 points before being exhausted.

The same goes for sorcery points at his level he only had 6 of those but by using the magic of this world to recharge the used points 19 times.

So, in total, he could use either KI or sorcery points a total of 24-25 times before being exhausted.

And if it wasn't enough, he could access all of his classes skills at any time, so he could combine the 7 KI points of his Monk character with the KI points of the Druid character who had 5 levels of Monk, and with the points of the Fighter class who had 5 levels of Monk.

So, in total, he could use 17 KI points and recharge others 19 points.

Unfortunately, he could only combine all these points in this world, and when in D&D world using a character, he could use the number of points the character had plus the recharge, with was already a big number, especially considering that the amount is constantly growing.

Plus, the spells of harry potter world also worked in the D&D world, with everything even better for him.


	10. Chapter 9

Clang, Clang, Clang.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed across the room, hot blue flames in a large forge partially illuminating the room, the walls were covered by shelves with tongues, different chisels, a large variety of different metals, and several swords, armors, and other items.

In the middle of the room a large 10,5 tall figure, holding a large hammer constantly hit a piece of hot metal, the figure had dark-cooper skin, burning coal red eyes, bright orange short hair, and goatee covered in red flames, very broad shoulders and a muscular body.

The figure hit the metal a few more times and raised above his head looking for any imperfections when he was satisfied, he took a chisel and started to delicately engrave runes, the entire process was slow and delicate, taking several minutes to complete.

When he finished engraving the runes, he started to speak in an unknown language and waving his hands above the piece of metal, slowly one by one of the runes start to glow with a yellow light, finally when all the runes were glowing he stopped speaking and the glow disappeared leaving yellow runes engraved in the dark metal.

Finally, he added a twisted C-shaped guard, a 1-feet grip made of a dark bone, and a hexagonal pommel.

When he finished, he took a moment to admire his work, a coal-black longsword engraved with yellow runes, waving the sword he saw a thin layer of red fire covering the blade and gained a satisfied look in the face.

With a thought, he extinguished the fire and put the sword into a red-leather scabbard he made previously.

Crapping his hands, the flames in the forge got extinguished and the room became illuminated with white light, in the next moment the figure started to shrink, his features started to change, and in the next moment, he became a dark-haired boy with green eyes.

Putting the sword away, harry took a moment to sit in a bench and recover from the hard work, his previous form was one of his characters from D&D world, a Half-Fire Giant Artificer, normally this race wasn't available, but he accidentally unlocked it when he was studying a vial of blood he bought from a half-giant.

Half-giant could be descendants of fire, ice, storm, fog, hill, stone or cloud giants, each of these sub-races had traces and features of his giant parent, a Half-Fire Giant, inherited, a fire giant immunity to fire, superior strength, darkvision and natural smithing skills, along with some innate spells like, firebolt, fire hands, and fireball, at higher levels they could choose the inner fire feat, that granted then the ability to cover themselves in fire to damage near enemies and breath jets of flames of their lungs.

After this accident he decided to use this race and created an artificer class character, the artificer was a class focused in support and crafting, they had nice magical skill slight inferior of a wizard, but compensated it with the ability to craft all sorts of technological or magical gadgets.

After creating this character, he focused all attention and time to constantly raise its level, finally after months in Harry potter world time he was now at level 9, making this his more powerful character in terms of level.

The skills of the artificer class however quickly made it worth buying large amounts of materials both in the magical and the no-maj worlds, he had more than enough resources to waste in his studies and experimentations.

The sword he just made was an ash blade, a weaker version of a cinder blade, both were his recipes and very useful and powerful items. This sword was just one of the several items he crafted with the artificer skills.

The time he had to use to level up the artificer character while neglecting the other characters was slowly paying itself with each item he crafted, from items to help the other characters to items to help and protect himself in this world.

Among these items the holding bracelet and the message book were some of the most useful ones, the holding bracelet was created by mixing the extension Charm of this world with the magic of the D&D world.

The bracelet was a simple band of leather with a small round medal with a small blue stone with an engraved white lion head in it, most would mistake it as a cheap bijou, while in fact, the bracelet had an enormous interior space below the stone, with a mental command he could put or take any items inside it, the bracelet could not be summoned by magic, and to use it and access the interior, it would require an attunement with a code word in elvish. If lost or taken the attuned user could summon it back to him.

The message book was basically an idea that he read in several fanfics, basically it worked as a two-way mirror, the difference was that he made each book with a personal code that could be used to added new people in the book memory, the user then would write a message and sent it to the added people.

The book came in two ways, the standard edition where you could only send a written message, and the deluxe edition capable of sending voice messages. Both editions were protected by a password defined by the owner.

Once again Dianna helped in all the legal procedures to put the message books for sale, and fortunately, it was a success, selling more than 1000 books in just one month. Fortunately, the materials were cheap and the manpower to keep producing it was cheap and easy to train.

While Harry was resting the door of the room opened and a man entered the room, he was a young man in his first 20's, had 6,1 ft tall, white skin, black long hair in a ponytail, an extended goatee and brown eyes, wearing a blue elegant suit and black leather shoes.

"Hey boss, are done blowing off steam?" he asked with a mocking smile.

"Well, hitting a hot piece of metal for 20 hours a day for three days, do help to put things in a different perspective," Harry said with a tired small smile. "And you, Victor? How was your test?"

The man smiled and he took something from the pocket and threw it to harry, with a quick move Harry easily caught it and looked, it was a simple plastic driver's license with a photo of Victor in it, in the name of Victor Roccia.

"About damn time." Harry said and threw the license back to Victor who easily catches and puts it back in his pockets.

He nodded with a mocking smile, and in the next moment, he mannerisms suddenly changed losing his smile and becoming serious. "To this point, all occurred accord with the planed, I delivered the money that Diana needed to the final steps today, without any troubles in 3-4 years I can get a license.

The candy factory and the brewery are working, but it will take some weeks to generate profit, the accounting and law firms are going to be working at the end of the next month when the office is done, the club and the apartments are the only ones making profit but we are using most of it to pay off the loans."

He explained and Harry nodded and got lost in thoughts, Victor just like Liria was a person created by the Knight card of the deck of many things, he only acquired a second deck by luck when he was leveling his human barbarian character.

The deck belonged to a bandit group that he and Liria were hunting down, after dealing with the bandits and looking through their belongings he found it hidden in a locked chest, according to one diary the bandits found the deck during a raid but quickly locked it after the former leader drew two bad cards that damaged the group.

When he tried, he drew another knight card and a Talons card that destroyed all magical items that his barbarian character had, not a huge loss since gaining a completely loyal servant was much more valuable than a few items he could buy again.

A magic swordsman is an archetype of the fighter, which was not a regular class of dungeons and dragons, the magic swordsman was basically a variant of an eldritch knight, the difference was that they could only cast spells from one school or element, but could access higher levels spell slots than a common eldritch knight.

The main weakness of a magic swordsman is that they need items made of metal to canalize their powers, otherwise they were unable to cast spells or use most of their class skills.

Victor was a human and a very skilled doctor/healer and spy, the varied list of skills and abilities made him a very valuable and powerful asset. He had high medicine skills, was highly perceptive and observant, was a skilled leatherworker and Counterfeiter, which helped with his spy skills, a master linguist being able to speak and read in 8 languages of the D&D world and able to learn five languages of this world in mere two months, that helped him to cipher any important info they wanted to keep safe and was a skilled sharpshooter, being able to use pretty much use and handle with any long-range weapons with an almost supernatural aim.

Even a simple throwing knife in his hands could be thrown at 240 feet distance with full accuracy.

Getting him documents was a small challenge, it required months and a hundred thousand of dollars to get everything according to the laws. His background was of a poor Italian immigrant that came with only the clothes in the back, after dealing with the documents, getting the equivalent of a High school diploma as easy.

Both Victor and Liria paid for some classes and made the required tests, with their intelligence stats it was pretty easy.

When the matter of documents and diplomas was set, they started to invest in different business, they started with a small club in the center, they took a small loan and rebuilt the entire place, using the club he started to free serve elvish and dwarven drinks and treats.

When he got positive feedback, he ordered Liria to pay most of the debts and take another loan that they used to open the candy factory, to have top-grade products he recruited a massive amount of spirits of confectioners and obtained a huge amount of recipes and combined it with recipes of elven and dwarf candies and treats, Victor took another loan and opened the brewery and prepared to make and sell different elvish and dwarven drinks and beers.

After paying part of the loans, they took other loans and started to buy apartments and rent them, thanks to magic and spells like Legilimency choosing good tenants was easy, then the procedure of paying and taking loans continued until they got fifteen rented apartments.

Everything inside the law without any shade activity besides a subtle use of magic, to anyone that looked or investigated they would find risky moves but nothing illegal. The candy factory and the brewery were only making enough money to pay the loans and the workers with only a minimum quantity of profit.

The apartments and the club, as were most money was made, but most of it was used to pay the loans. With the money he had he didn't need to take any loan, but taking them helped a lot to explain the origin of a big part of the money he had in Liria's accounts.

The jewels that "Liria" sold in the UK could be used to explain the money they had and spent, but without a legal form of income, they would be severely restricted in their expenses.

The accounting and law firm, was another of his ideas, the idea to open it was to recruit competent legal and accounting advisors and helpers and had a way to laundry any money from hard to explain origins, Dianna was a damn good lawyer, but he couldn't count to her, with every matter he had.

A simple zone of truth spell on the floor and occasional use of legilimency, helped him to choose any decent or useful worker available.

Liria and Victor were responsible for dealing with all matters involving these businesses, which gave him a pretty amount of free time he used to study magic, which later was being the cause of his frustrations.

By comparing and studying both types of magic more and more he was confused with this world's magic.

Magic in the D&D world followed a hard system of magic, it had very clear and defined rules, regulations, and boundaries. This makes this kind of magic easy to understand, study, and learn.

Magic of harry potter world however had a soft system of magic, the rules, and boundaries where never set in stone and could constantly vary from user to user. An example is magic cant create food but can multiply or turn anything minimally edible in food or conjure animals that could be eaten.

This lack of boundaries was a good but very dangerous thing, basically, it dictated that anything was possible, but any mistakes made could be fatal, the mothers of the original Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were the perfect examples.

One somehow stopped an unstoppable curse and the other got killed when made a mistake studying a spell.

Releasing a deep breath, Harry decided to stop thinking about this matter and concentrate on more important things.

"Victor, how's the golden drop in going?" He asked.

"it was a success, around eighty percent of the product is complete, the rest is a failure but its inside of our expectations, we're growing almost all the materials needed, but he can´t find a reliably or stable supply of occamy eggs."

The golden drop was a project that he had a personal interest in, he started this project after acquiring a vial of Felix felicis in an auction, he had to pay much more than he would if he tried to contact a master potioner, the advantage is that he got the potion in the same day instead of having to wait six months for it to be done.

The project consisted of three parts, buying all the ingredients available, planting/reproducing the ingredients, and finally using a finished potion before trying to do more Felix felicis, for future uses.

To do so, he studied the potion day and night for three days under the guidance of Zygmunt Budge the inventor of the potion. When he was confident enough, he took the potion and tried to brew more under the strict eyes of the creator, after he was done, he left the potion rest for the six months needed.

He prepared enough potion for 100 doses and expected that only around 40% of the potions to be a success, anything more was just an unexpected but welcome surprise.

Getting up he started to walk to the door with Victor following by his side, they passed the door and entered an elevator, this elevator worked with magic just like the ones inside the ministry, and was the only form of access to the underground floors.

After selecting the floor, Harry made a question. "How our guests are suiting around?"

"They are fine, the elves serve them their designed diets in time, and Liria prepared all the rooms and workshops with all supplies they could need. The two younger brats were already adapted to the house and with the training routines, the other brat uses most of his time in the library, and the blondie and the narrowed eyed brat pass the entire day in the greenhouses or the gym."

The brats that he referred, were four possible new members of his merry group, they were a test he decided to make, the two youngers were Will Gray and Sarah White, the two were 8- years old wizard/witch orphan kids, the "other brat" was Tyler Cross, a 13 years old squib, and the "blondie" and "narrowed eyes", were Abigail Heart and Christie Lee, 15 years old squibs.

They were his "experiences" to see if people of this world were able to learn magic from the D&D world, and how it would affect them.

For this he had to spend a fine quantity of money and resources to have the means of locating and selecting the perfect subjects, to do so, he decided to copy the method used by Hogwarts to select new students, so he called the founders and used their knowledge to make his own quill of acceptance and book of admittance.

When he was done, he adjusted it to look for any magical child under the age of 17, then he carefully passed through a tedious process of filter the candidates, selecting a small list with only squibs, he then filtered again and send private investigators and some imps after those in the muggle world.

And reduced the list to four candidates, Tyler a squib living with his aunt that was also a squib, the aunt was a mad zealot, that pretty much tortured him with unending hard tasks and punishments, like being forced to knee in buckwheat.

Abigail another squib that was expelled with jinxes and curses from her family when she didn't get an acceptance letter, she ended up in a muggle orphanage and passed through several foster care houses until finally ended up in the streets for the last two years.

Christie Lee a squib daughter of a pureblood wizard and a squib woman, she was kicked out her house, when her father had a younger wizard son with another woman and abandoned her and her mother, the women then blamed her for nothing being the cause of separation and kicked her out.

The fourth candidate was a promising squib but his mental and behavior issues, made him being excluded right away.

The three selected meet all the requirements, they were alone, were in a fragilized state, and had no value to the magical world and no one would care if they disappeared, or were found dead.

Tyler was the easiest to approach, he was mentally weakened and had a strange attachment to religion, caused by his aunt, by simply approaching him, treating his nicely and using convincing arguments of how he was following the wrong religion after showing a few healing spells from a cleric he got his devotions.

Christie was a complicated matter, she was very skeptical and hard to trust, to convince her to come in goodwill he had to show a bit of his magic and "guarantee" her safety.

Abigail was, well easier than he thought, he found her right after she fought a man that attacked her, when he promised a safe place to sleep and the chance of being able to do to magic, she broke down in tears and accepted.

Training the three of them was an expensive but rewarding experience, he separated them and started to teach each one a different class, Tyler was taught the arcane domain cleric, cleric of this domain prayed and served gods of magic or knowledge, and saw magic as pure power, to be used as its wielder sees fit.

After the basic training, they used clear and translucent quartz gems, as an offering to the god Toth, the same god he chose to align with, and he was not disappointed, right after reaching the basic requirements Tyler became a level 1 cleric and gained access to the available spells.

Since Abigail liked magic plants and wanted to be a potioner, he taught her how to be a druid, when she accessed the spells of that class and used her first spell to control and shape the water in a glass, she broke down crying and acquired a fierce loyalty towards him, almost in the same level as Liria and Victor.

For Christie he initially wanted to teach her the wizard class but his curiosity took the best of him, and he taught her sorcerer skills, unlike others classes than can easily be taught or learn, a sorcerer is defined as someone that carries a magical birthright conferred upon them by an exotic bloodline, some otherworldly influence, or exposure to unknown cosmic forces, normally, No one chooses sorcery; the power chooses the sorcerer.

Since she lacked all the normal options to be a sorceress, he decided to make a test and used the blood of a house-elf as a bloodline for her Sorcerous Origin, and the results showed pretty quickly, as she gained grayish eyes and slightly pointed ears.

Along with the powers of a sorcerer, she also gained an affinity with the elves, doing some chores and could use their unique brand of magic, to a lesser extension but it probably would improve as she gained more experience and training.

After the success of this experiment, he diminished the lessons and let them train and improve by themselves leaving to them, his notes as a basic guide, and grating they access to needed supplies in the storage.

He however didn't do it without taking safety measures beforehand, this measure came in the form of the spell Glyph of Warding, with this spell one could create a glyph that could be triggered according to the user needs.

The glyph was either used as explosive rune or to store spell for later user, before starting any training he created three explosive rune glyphs in small pieces of surgical stainless steel, the same used for piercings or medical procedures and implanted them inside their bodies, during a "test medical procedure".

If they ever became a treat or tried to betray him, he would activate the glyph inside the body and explode him or her.

If they could raise their power in a decent amount of time and without using many resources, the whole experiment would be a success.

As for the two youngsters, after passing for the same safety measure that the other three, instead of being taught a different system of magic, he just summoned a bunch of spirits to guide them in the magic of this world.


End file.
